The Misadventures of the Espada
by The-4uditor
Summary: Some years before the Winter War, there was another one that stood on the throne of the 0th Espada. But one day he heard a conversation between Aizen and Gin, and in that moment he was testing an item of the 8th Espada, which concealed his reiatsu to everyone. They planned to kill him, because they wanted to avoid his possible betrayal. and this made the Espada angry.
1. Introduction

Hello guys, here is my new Fanfiction, I sincerely hope you will like this.

Now, let's talk about the fanfiction, some of you may recognize it from Qidian, but I assure you that this novel is mine, I created this under the name of The_Paragon, so don't worry, you can ask me in the other website and I will answer you, for a faster response, text about it in the Author's Review.

Now, I don't own neither Monster Girl Quest and Bleach, I just own my character, Solo Virtuta, enjoy the story and Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Hueco Mundo/Las Noches]**

In this realm made completely of white sand and trees of crystal, under the eternal white moon drawn on the boundless black sky, There was a gargantuan white fortress, no one knew what was inside, except for those who lived in.

In a white corridor, there was a white dressed man with a sword was slowly walking, the man seemed 19 years-old, he had short black hair and brown eyes, and had a sort of white collar at the base of his neck.

But the most noticeable thing of him is the 0 right over the collar and under his chin.

The man was silently walking towards a certain direction.

Solo: _'It should be near… That bastard thinks he could kill me because "I may betray him", I'll show you what happens now… I don't care if it may kill me, at least I will take it with m-'_...

He was interrupted when he sensed someone coming nearby, and right now someone appeared right in front of him but his expression didn't change.

?: What are you doing here, Solo Virtuta.

Solo: _'This fucking emo… Now I know what Grimmjow feels when Ulquiorra is near him… Every time you have a bad mood, he comes.'_ Let me pass.

Ulquiorra: I can't do that.

Solo: it isn't a request, it is an order.

Then he used his reiatsu at him, making Ulquiorra kneel.

Solo: do you think I didn't know? About your second transformation? You can stop worrying, even if you use that it will not be enough to defeat me.

Then he took something from the pocket and penetrated Ulquiorra's clothes, where his hollow hole is, and put something inside.

Then he was covered in a black box and disappeared from the world.

Solo: _'Tsk… I have only another Caja Negacion… *sigh*, I can't kill them, they were good friends, except Barragan, he's an asshole.'_

Some seconds later he arrived in front of the door where he should arrived and took a deep breath.

Solo: _'Ok, I take it as fast as possible and then run away… I can do this, Aizen should be away from here right now'_

Then he extended an hand towards the door and blasted it away with a cero, the alarms immediately activated, but Solo just used Sonido to appear in front of a little pillar and destroyed it with one hand.

Then he used desgarron, opened a garganta while holding something small in his hand and jumped inside, but before he could create a reiryoku path, one of his legs was cut off, surprising Solo, who turned and seen Aizen, who held his sword and wasn't smiling.

Aizen: You thought that you could escape with the hogyoku with ease? I admit it, it was an error of mine to not put you in Kyoka Suigetsu, and your plan was good, if it wasn't for the sudden disappearance of Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

Now, if you give me back the hogyoku right now, I can promise a painless death.

Solo: Fuck you Aizen!

Then he fell towards the garganta he created, but for Aizen's surprise, he didn't create any reiryoku path and fell in the void with the hogyoku and the cut off leg.

Aizen: Solo… You!

Solo: I will take it with me inside the grave, goodbye bastard!

Then the garganta closed while Aizen was enraged, he couldn't risk to fall in the void with him to get the Hogyoku, if it was any other Espade he could do it, but even if he is currently stronger than him, he couldn't follow him because his Resurreccion can give him some problems.

Meanwhile Solo was falling in the void while smirking.

Solo: I can't leave from here without a shinigami or arrancar who sense me... Mh, always wondered what would happen if someone fell in the garganta, it's time to find out…

Then he disappeared with his leg and the hogyoku in his hand.

 **[? Time later]**

Solo had his eyes still closed but he couldn't feel anymore the dark presence of the Garganta and the sensation of falling disappeared, he opened his eyes to find himself under the blue sky of the human world, he raised an eyebrow and got up while using his sword as a support.

Then he looked around but could find only trees, so he used pesquisa and felt some weak signatures nearby, but he ignored them, then he found his cut off leg and smiled.

Solo: thanks god I still have a bit of regeneration.

Then he walked towards a tree and attached the leg to his body while laying in the ground.

Solo: in 6 days it will be ok…

Then he started closing his eyes and used all of his reiryoku to completely attach the limb.

He stood like this for some time, without even moving a muscle and concentrated everything on his injury.

He had a really weak regeneration compared to hollows, and he needed to cut off all of his senses to reattach a limb and enter in a pseudo-coma state, so he didn't noticed, that at his third day, someone, or something was smiling after seeing his unconscious body.

?: It's better to not make any sound…

Then the 'creature' slowly 'crawled' towards Solo while leaving behind a slimy blue substance, and when she arrived in front of him, she touched him to see if he was awake or not, but he didn't reacted.

She smiled and got over him, while he was healing, she noticed the injury at his leg that was slowly regenerating so she decided to help him a bit with her 'liquids', then she slowly removed his pants and took out his 'thing', and started working.

Even if his consciousness was in pseudo-coma, his body worked like a normal arrancar, that is really similar to one of an human, except for their need to eat and pleasure, some arrancars lose even their need to sleep, like Ulquiorra.

But even if they lose the need of pleasure, they could still do it, but no one knew about it since no one ever did it and they couldn't reproduce, just like sleeping without being tired or eating without being hungry. So, the creature passed the entire day to 'feed' herself with him and helping regenerating his leg.

 **[Tomorrow]**

Solo finished healing his leg, since his consciousness was cut off, he didn't knew that he was raped or that the days that he needed to regenerate were shorter than what he thought.

Now he opened his eyes and stretched his body, but he felt a slimy sensation all over his body, so he looked around and seen that his body was completely dirty with blue gel and that his pants were lowered enough for his 'thing' to come out, then he felt a presence at his left and turned to find a blue slime that was shaped like a woman that was sleeping at his side.

Solo: "What" are you?

The slime heard him and opened her eyes, which was a bit strange since her eyebrows were transparent, and smiled.

Slime: Good morning, Darling.

Solo: ...What?


	3. Chapter 2

Solo raised an eyebrow about this 'thing' that just called him 'Darling'.

Solo: Can you just answer me?

Slime: _*Giggles*_ You never seen a monster?

Solo: I don't remember that in the human world existed species other than humans. So, what are you?

Slime: How can you not know it? Everyone knows about us monsters.

Solo: Well, it seems that I don't know… So, why are you here?

Slime: I was hungry, you were here, so I took some sperm.

Solo: ...What?

Slime: What? We monsters feed on males' sperm.

Solo: And what made you think that I wouldn't kill you?

Slime: You didn't killed me yet, and this makes me happy, usually we are hated from the humans like you.

Solo: Wait a moment, you thought I was an human?

Slime: well, yeah, you are a male and don't have any body parts that an human shouldn't have.

Solo: Then you didn't check out. I am not human.

Then he opened his white outfit and revealed his hollow hole to her, who was shocked from what she was seeing.

Solo: I am an Arrancar.

Slime: Ar...rancar…? You're a monster?!

Solo: If by monster you mean a species different from humans, then yes, I am one.

Slime: Whoa… You are the first male monster I've ever seen! What is an Arrancar?

Solo: It is a subspecies of the Hollow race, the hollows are evil spirits that have a white mask and an hole where the heart should be, they are divided in 4 classes: lesser hollows, Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde, an Arrancar is…

While he was talking, the Slime got confused from what he was saying because she didn't knew absolutely anything of what were the 'Hollows' or other things.

Slime: D-Darling… I don't get it…

Solo: Oh… I am a super strong ghost.

Slime: Ohhh! Oh yeah! My name is Lime, Lime the Slime.

Solo: My name is Solo Virtuta, the 0th Espada.

Lime: What is an Espada?

Solo: they are the 10 strongest Arrancars, they are numbered from 9 to 0, respectively from the weakest to the strongest.

Lime: Wow, so you are the strongest?

Solo smiled at her childish behavior and answered with a nod, she remembered him about Nel, who he found while walking around Hueco Mundo, she looked like someone but he couldn't remember who.

Solo: So, do you know where we are?

Lime: We are a bit away from Illias Village right now.

Solo: ...And where is Illias Village?

Lime: It's there.

Lime then pointed at a direction.

Solo: Not that, where is Illias Village? In what nation, state, continent, anything?

Lime: You don't even know where you are? We are in Illias Continent.

Solo: ...Do you know about Japan?

Lime: What's that?

Solo: America? Europe? Africa?

Lime: What are you talking about?

Solo had a blank face from her answer and then he sighed while looking in the sky

Solo: _'Soul King, or whatever deity is over me right now… Where the hell did the garganta take me?'_

 **[Later]**

Solo was travelling with Lime right now, he even found out about her help in healing his limb and thanked her, right now they were going for Illias Village so he could know more about the world.

He talked at her about his origins, and she was amazed from Hueco Mundo, until she heard about the method of survival and was a bit afraid of Solo until he assured her that he doesn't need to feed anymore.

He checked his items and found out he had only his clothes, which he cleaned with the help of Lime, his zanpakuto, a Caja Negacion and the Hogyoku.

When he found the last item, he made a smile and put it in his pocket, since he didn't knew how to use it, yet.

They were near Illias Village, and Lime was crawling at his side while hugging Solo's left arm.

Lime: Oh here it is! Let me call someone for you.

Solo: Are you sure? Do you not want me to stay to your side?

Lime pouted at him and then crawled some feet away from him and made a confident stance.

Lime: Even if I am a slime, I am really strong, I can do it!

Solo: Heh, then I'll wait you here, Lime.

Lime: Nn

Then she crawled towards Illias Village to ask for assistance, while Solo was watching her with a smile, then he frowned when he seen that everyone was getting away and a purple haired kid with a sword was getting more near to Lime and started attacking her.

But all the slashes didn't hurt her so he didn't do anything until she managed to stop him and talk.

 **[Later]**

Lime successfully took someone to Solo, which was the same purple haired kid that attacked Lime before.

Lime: Did you see it, Darling? I told you I could do it!

Luka: Hello sir, my name is Luka, I heard from her that you needed some informations.

Solo: Nn, I wanted to know the lo…

Solo was interrupted when he sensed something inside his pesquisa and stood up

Luka: What's the matter?

Solo: Someone appeared near us.

Lime: How do you know it?

Solo: It's just one of my abilities as an Arrancar.

Luka: Arrancar?

Solo: Long story, now let's go.

Lime and Luka nodded and followed Solo, who walked since they couldn't keep up with him.

 **[Later]**

Solo and his two companions arrived at the place, there was a big crater and at the center of it there was a beautiful woman, even if her appearance isn't human.

The woman that was unconscious in the crater had a long red tail and purple skin, she had long white hair and clothes that covers only some parts of her body.

Luka: Is… Is she dead?

Solo: No, she is just unconscious.

Lime: She's beautiful…

Solo: Let me check her…

His companions nodded and then Solo slowly walked inside the crater to observe her.

But when he was right some feet away from her, she opened her eyes and stared at Solo, meanwhile he was checking her strength, and was surprised that he found something else that is not reiryoku, and she had in a quantity that would match the Primera, but he wasn't that worried because he was stronger.

Then the woman hastily got up and patted the dust off of her, after that she turned towards Solo and noticed his companions.

Alice: Where am I?

Solo: Near Illias Village, hey Luka, was it called like that?

Luka: Yes, it's Illias Village.

Solo: Well, you heard him.

Alice: I was blown to such a place… That damn girl… What crazy strength… Anyway, who are you?

Solo: I am Solo Virtuta, the kid is Luka and the slime is Lime, who are you?

Alice: My name is Alipheese Fateburn XVI, but you can call me Alice.

Solo: _'Mh, it was easy.'_


	4. Chapter 3

After Alice presented herself to Solo and his companions, Luka remembered something and yelled

Luka: My baptism! I have to get back before I'm late! Sorry if I couldn't help you, bye.

Then Luka left the place while waving at them, meanwhile the rest watched him leave until he was far enough and Alice turned to Solo.

Alice: Why didn't you stop him?

Solo: Why should I? He is busy and in the end I planned to search for him because he needs to give me some informations.

Alice: What information?

Solo: It's not important right now, How are you feeling? That crash should hurt a bit.

Alice: I am ok, thank you for asking, but I have a question.

Solo: Ask away.

Alice: Why aren't you afraid of me? I am a monster and I could decide to either rape you or kill you.

Solo: Nah, you can't, you are too weak to kill me.

Alice narrowed her eyes and asked him with a dark tone.

Alice: What do you mean?

Then Lime decided to talk with enthusiasm.

Lime: He is a monster like us!

Alice: A monster? Him?

Lime: Yes, he said he was an Arrancar, do you know something?

Alice: Arrancar? I never heard of this race.

Lime: Oh…

Alice then turned towards Solo with a curious expression and asked.

Alice: What is an Arrancar?

Solo: I don't want to explain it, so I will just say I am a really strong ghost.

Alice: G-ghost?!

Then she suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight and Solo turned towards a tree while raising an eyebrow, Lime noticed it and glanced to the same direction just to see a trembling Alice behind a tree.

Alice: S-Stay away f-from me!

Solo: Don't tell me you are scared of ghosts…

Alice: N-no… I'm not…

Solo: It's ok, I'm just classified as a ghost, in everything else I am human-like, my body isn't transparent, I don't transform in scary things _'Well, not scary at least…'_ , and etc...

Alice: R-Really…?

Solo: Don't be such a kid and get away from the tree.

Alice: I-I'm not a kid! Now I'll get back!

From being angered, Alice didn't cared anymore if he was a ghost and got in front of him while trying to intimidate him, which was unsuccessful.

Alice: So you are a monster too… What do you have that is different from humans?

Solo: _*Sigh*_ This…

Solo just opened his white uniform and revealed his hollow hole to Alice, who was a bit frightened but she managed to relax.

Alice: And where is your heart?

Solo: I don't have one, this is the main trait of my race, our heart disappears and becomes a mask, that if broken under certain conditions, it will make you stronger, the remains of my mask is this collar here.

Then he pointed at the white collar around his neck, that was just under his number.

Alice: And what is that number?

Solo: That's my rank, almost every Arrancars are ranked from the oldest to the youngest, and their ranks start from 10 and over.

(AN: He doesn't know about Yammy being both the 10th and 0th Espada).

Alice: From 10? And what represent that 0?

Solo: Like I said, almost every Arrancars are ranked from the oldest to the youngest, while the remaining 10 are ranked in strength from 9 to 0, which are respectively from the weakest to the strongest.

Alice: So it means that you are the strongest Arrancar?

Solo: Yes, and the Arrancars with 1 digit are called Espada, got it?

Alice just nodded and then her stomach grumbled a bit.

Alice: I'm hungry… Do you two have food?

Solo: I don't need to eat, so I don't have anything.

Lime: Me too…

Alice: Then let's go to Luka…

Alice then crawled towards Illias Village while Solo and Lime looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

 **[later]**

Solo, Lime and Alice were at Luka's house, which Alice somehow found it and no one noticed them walking there. Right now Luka entered his house while being exhausted and noticed them.

Alice: You're slow.

Luka: Wh… What?

Solo: Hello, brat.

Lime: Hi

Luka: How did you find my house?

Solo just pointed at Alice

Solo: She knows…

Alice: By scent. Smelling your unsophisticated scent once was all it took.

Luka: More importantly, how did monsters like you and the Lime enter the village?

Alice: It's easy to trick humans… Just who do you think I am?

Solo: They just ignored us.

Alice: Tsk… Stop ruining my moment…

Luka: ...I could get why Solo and Lime come here, but why did you come too?

Alice: I am hungry.

Solo/Lime: _'That's really straightforward…'_

Solo: Well, Luka, how did go the baptism?

Luka: No… Illias wasn't at the temple...

Solo: Hey Lime, who is Illias?

Lime: She is the Goddess that created the world, how can you not even know that?

Solo: Well, I know different gods, more or less… There was Barragan who always boasts about being the God of Hueco Mundo because he can control time, but he is still weaker than me, then there is the Soul King, but he's another story entirely.

So is Illias the only goddess existing here?

Lime: No, we consider the Monster Lord as a goddess too.

While Lime was explaining Solo about the deities of the world he currently is, Alice and Luka were having a talk.

Alice: So you want to create a world where humans and monsters coexists? Foolish… Now, give me food.

Luka: Huh?

Alice: Make yourself useful.

Luka: _*Sigh*_ I only have dried meat.

Alice: Dried meat… You make me sick… Oh well, I'm tired… I'll just have it as an appetizer I guess.

Luka: Hey guys, do you want some too?

Solo: I don't need food, you can take it yourself.

Lime: I am good right now.

Meanwhile Alice grabbed her dried meat and eaten it with an unhappy look until she raised an eyebrow.

Alice: It's not too bad after all. The seasonings and spices were done well… It compliments the meat.

Luka: Really? I practiced how to cook in preparation for my journey. I'll need to know how to cook for when I set up camp… though I wasn't able to become a Hero...

Solo: Hey Luka, what do you think means being a hero?

Luka: It means to save people from dangers.

Solo: And you need permission from the goddess to do it?

Luka: ...No… I can do it even without being baptized… Thanks Solo, I'm going to defeat the Monster Lord, even if I am not baptized!

Solo: Well, what do you plan to do?

Luka: I wanted to go to Illiasburg for some things, you want to follow me?

Solo: I have nothing else to do, what do you think, Lime?

Lime: ...Sorry Solo, but I can't leave from my house… I like staying here.

Solo: It's ok, Lime, one day I will visit you again.

Lime: Really?! Yay!

Alice: I will come too. I planned to travel the world, and I want to see how you will fail.

Luka: Mh, then let's go.

Then Alice left, while Solo and Lime left together in a place for their last moment together, meanwhile Luka was saying bye to everyone in the village.


	5. Chapter 4

After Solo and Lime's last moments together, with Lime guiding him through everything because he didn't knew anything about sex, they said bye and separated.

Lime: _'I hope you can return to me, Darling'_

Solo was walking to the meeting point Luka said before he left, and met with Alice.

Alice: So you are here, did you see Luka?

Solo used pesquisa and turned to a certain direction

Solo:He is coming from there.

Luka: Oh Illias… Did you really abandon me? I waited for today for so long… and I wasn't able to be baptized in the end…

Right now Luka didn't stop and continued walking, with Alice and Solo following him

Alice: _*sigh*_ I don't understand why humans want to be slaves to Illias.

Luka: Being a Hero has a lot of perks, you know. You get the respect of the people, cheap rates at Inns…

Solo: _'It seems good…'_

Luka: and you can even walk into people's houses and take stuff.

Solo: Wait what?

Alice: Are you a thief or something?

Luka: Er no… it's not quite like that. But most importantly, they get the divine protection from Illias. If you come across any evil monsters, she will defend you.

Alice: The semen of a baptized human tastes awful. So monsters aren't as likely to attack them.

Luka: Ehh… is that how it works?

Alice: ...You didn't know that? Baptized people taste like Angel Liver… not very appetizing.

Solo: ...How do you even know how it tastes?

Alice: Don't make unnecessary questions… Still, you both smell really delicious.

Then she licked her lips while looking at Luka and Solo, Luka had a chill from it while Solo didn't have any strange reaction.

Luka: Well, let's go towards Illiasburg, if we keep up our current pace, we'll be there around this time tomorrow.

Solo: …Hey Alice.

Alice: Mh?

Solo: Are everything places here named after Illias?

Alice: ...Yes

Solo: Wow… And I thought that Barragan was prideful…

Luka: Who's Barragan? You said before about him being the God of Hueco Mundo.

Solo: Just an ex-comrade of mine, since he could make everything age at his will he started calling himself 'God', but he was still the third strongest between the Espada.

Luka: And who is the strongest?

Solo: Me

Alice: I'm hungry.

She was ignored from them, who continued to talk to each other

Luka: Eh?! You were stronger than someone who could control time at his will?!

Solo: Meh, the trick is possessing a stronger reiatsu than him, which both me and the Primera have, then you will be immune to him because his reiatsu is weaker.

Luka: What is Reiatsu?

Alice: I'm hungry.

She was ignored again

Solo: It's spiritual pressure, if I would show you my entire reiatsu you would die right away.

Luka: W-What…?

Solo: It's ok, I will not release it.

Alice: I'm hungry!

Luka: Mh? Didn't you just eat all my dried meat a little while ago? We'll set up camp once the sun goes down, so just hold out until then.

Alice: Tsk… You better make an effort at it tonight. You aren't too bad at cooking, after all.

 **[some dozen of minutes later]**

While they were walking, they met with a…

Solo: _'What the hell is this? She seems the future daughter of Aaroniero!'_

Slug Girl: Travelers? ... Not baptized, either. You two look delicious.

Luka: What should I do, Alice? Alice?

He and Solo turned around and she disappeared.

Solo: What the fuck? How in Soul King's name could she disappear from my pesquisa?!

Slug Girl: You.

Solo turned and looked at the Slug Girl in question.

Slug Girl: You look more delicious than your companion… While tasting my sticky mucus, I'll let you come over and over.

Then she raised what would seem her dress to reveal something disgusting.

Solo: I seen some pretty big shit in Hueco Mundo, but this… I prefer being eaten from Aaroniero Resurreccion…

Right now she was slowly walking towards Solo, who raised his fist and charged it with reiryoku to use a bala.

Solo: Don't fucking move, otherwise I'll blast your head away!

Slug Girl: H-hey… We can talk out about this…

Luka: Yeah... Don't do it, Solo. Just calm down, and lower your arm.

Solo: Then rape Luka, not me.

Luka: Wait what?!

Slug Girl: E-eh? I'll just ignore both of you…

Then she got away from them while Solo lowered his arm and sighed in relief.

Solo: Even if it would get me stronger, I will never touch that 'thing'...

Then Alice appeared near them.

Alice: So that was reiryoku?

Luka: Where did you run off to? You couldn't have been scared of that Slug, right?

Alice: I didn't 'run' anywhere! I just don't want other monsters to see me.

Solo: And Lime?

Alice: She is an exception.

Solo: So you are famous with monsters?

Alice: ...Yes, something like that.

Solo: 'Either she is the Monster Lord with the amount of energy she possess, or there are other things that I still don't know in the world…'

Alice: Still, what was that thing you did back there? It should be the 'reiryoku' you were talking about, right?

Solo: Yes, that is just one of my weakest techniques, Bala, even if it is weaker compared to my other techniques, it is incredibly fast.

Alice: Nn… Well, I think it's time to set up camp. What are we having for dinner?

Luka: We will see later…

 **[later]**

It was slowly becoming night, Luka and Alice eaten dinner while Solo was checking his sword.

Luka: Ah! I'm stuffed… Solo, are you sure to now wanting to eat anything?

Solo: Yeah, I don't need food, I weren't hungry for some decades…

Luka: Eh? Are you really human?

Solo: Oh right, you don't know about it. I'm a monster.

Luka: EH?! But you are a male!

Solo: I come from… You can even call it underworld or something similar… It's called Hueco Mundo and it's a dimension separated from this place, so I don't have your same laws like 'all monsters are girls', or 'the monsters feed themselves of semen', don't worry about me.

Luka: If you say so…

Solo: Oh right, I just remembered something important.

Luka: What?

Solo: Your swordsmanship sucks. Seriously, when you were fighting Lime you just swung around the sword like an idiot.

Luka: But… I trained for 5 years with the sword.

Solo: Good, now start training while 'achieving' some results, not waste time, I was better than you the day I picked the sword, I'll teach you something.

Luka: You don't have to…

Solo: Stop being so lazy and get up.

Luka did as Solo said and got up.

Solo: Ok, grasp your sword and come in front of that tree.

Luka did as he said and positioned himself, while Alice was watching curiously.

Solo: Show me how strong you are with one hand.

Luka nodded and attacked the tree with one swing using only one hand, but the slash made only a scratch at the tree.

Solo: Now try to use two hands.

Luka obeyed and raised his sword upwards before striking the tree while holding the sword with two hands, the cut in the tree was just double the size of the previous strike.

Solo: This is just a normal strike with two hands, what do you know about it?

Luka: If I use two hands then the damage will be doubled.

Solo: That's pure and absolute bullshit, it's just that you don't use enough will on the attack. Observe me.

Luka turned and looked at Solo, who took out for the first time in this world his zanpakuto to attack something, even if he just unsheathed his zanpakuto, it brought a shiver to both Luka and Alice.

Then Solo raised his sword upwards and hold it with both hands, then he said.

Solo: Look at my stance, and then at my movements.

Luka gulped and nodded, then he seen Solo swinging his sword downwards, the results were devastating, an enormous pillar made of dirt and dust was raised in front of Solo, and the tree in front of him disappeared, Luka watched with a mouth wide open while Solo sheathed his sword.

Solo: This… is Ryodan, a technique where you hold your sword with both hands and use both strength and willpower to cut vertically in half your opponent, but due to my enormous strength, the tree disappeared. Now try it to another tree.

Luka: Y-yes…

Luka got up and excitedly walked near a tree, before trying to use Ryodan to the tree.

 **[2 hours later]**

Luka, thanks to Solo's guidance, was able to improve it and the slash he made against the tree was getting stronger with time.

Solo: Remember, this is a technique to overpower your opponents in one slash, when you hit someone with it, you will have a big advantage because thanks to your height, they couldn't block your attack perfectly, unless the opponent has a certain level of strength compared to you.

Luka: Yes!

Solo: Well, it's time to sleep… _*Yawn*_

Luka: Yeah, you're right.

Then he noticed Alice that was sleeping in the grass instead of the sleeping bag.

Luka: Alice, are you not going to use a sleeping bag?

Alice: I don't want to be covered by something so restrictive… I'll just sleep here.

Then she coiled around herself in a nearby tree and slept while Luka and Solo used their Sleeping Bag.

Luka: Good night…

Alice/Solo: Good night.


	6. Chapter 5

**[Some hours later]**

Everything was really quiet, under the gaze of the moon in the dark sky, Solo was sleeping in his sleeping bag, and started dreaming.

He found himself in the familiar desert of Hueco Mundo, under the eternal night, but he couldn't find Las Noches.

So he started to walk, until at his second step on the white sand made of reish, a pillar of light appeared in front of him, Solo put an arm in front of him until the light became dimmer and revealed a figure.

The figure was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and had a pair of wings, she was looking at Solo with a suspicious look.

?: Who are you?

Solo: Tell me who are you first.

?: I asked first.

Solo: Whose dreamscape is this?

Illias: *Sigh* I am the goddess of this world, Illias, and don't talk me with that tone.

Solo: So you are the goddess here… I am Solo Virtuta, what do you want?

Illias: Why are you in my world?

Solo: I fell on it, I don't need to tell you everything.

Illias: Then you will face Divine Punishment…

Right now a thunder came from nowhere and was going towards Solo, who quickly used Sonido to dodge her, then he pointed a palm at her and charged his attack.

Solo: Cero.

When he said that word, a scarlet beam shot out from his palm towards Illias, who flew away from its trajectory and got a frown.

Illias: You dare to raise your hand against me…

Solo: Shut that mouth, Aizen is even stronger than you, and you think you can beat me? Don't joke.

Illias: Tsk… You are lucky that I can't go all out when I am inside your dream… I will give you a last chance for the next time we met each other once again just because you aren't like the other monsters...

Then Illias disappeared from Solo's dreamscape and he woke up, it was morning and Luka and Alice were still sleeping.

Solo: _*Sigh*_ She thinks that just because she is a Goddess, then she is omnipotent… One day I'll show her who's stronger…

While he said that, he didn't noticed that the Hogyoku glowed a bit before stopping, as if it gave an answer to his will.

Suddenly, Luka abruptly woke up and shouted.

Luka: I… Illias!

Solo: _'Did he… Of course he did… Better not telling them anything for now…'_

Then Alice slowly got up and rubbed her tired eyes.

Alice: Uhg, what's with all this noise so early in the morning… Whatever… Make me something to eat.

Solo: _'I think it will be funny following them…'_

 **[later]**

Right now Alice and Luka were talking about one of the commandments of Illias.

Alice: Besides, what's with her prohibition on relations with monsters? Most monsters can't breed if they don't mate with humans. So for as many monsters as there are in the world, there are just as many humans who have broken that law.

Luka: Ah! That's true…!

Solo: Don't worry about it, take it from me, I literally spawned from nowhere.

Alice: Spawned? So Arrancars don't breed?

Solo: Nope, we are an evolutions of beasts that were once souls, it's a long story so I don't want to talk about it.

Luka: Hey Solo, how many Arrancars like you exists out there?

Solo: In this world I am the only one, in Hueco Mundo there are around 100, give or take, but about Arrancars like me, there are only 6, me include.

Alice: Like you? What is so different about you than the others?

Solo: Well, sit here, it's story time…

There exists a species called Hollows, which are giant mindless beasts that have an hole where the heart should be and a white mask, which represent their heart, at the start they are extremely weak and feed themselves of living people's souls.

Alice/Luka: What?!

Solo: It's ok, I don't do that anymore. Where was I… Oh yeah, they mainly live in Hueco Mundo, the place I told you about, and there are only 4 things in the entire dimension: White sand, crystal trees, eternal night and Hollow, there isn't anything else.

There are 4 types of hollows, the lesser hollows, which are the ones I told you some dozens of seconds before, then there are the Menos Grande...

Luka: And how are the Menos Grande created?

Solo: I'll say only one thing, we all started from being lesser hollows, and there is only 1 method we can evolve. Can you guess what is that method in Hueco Mundo?

Luka didn't have any idea but Alice had a serious expression in her face.

Alice: ...Cannibalism…

Luka: EH?!

Solo: Correct, in Hueco Mundo there are only the four things I said before, and there isn't any living soul, so we eaten each other to grow stronger, until we evolve in Menos Grandes, which are divided in 2 categories:

The first is the one who lost his identity as an hollow and walk around like a zombie, then there are the ones who have enough willpower to retain their consciousness and continue to get stronger with the same method.

The next evolution is called Adjuchas, these are hollows that evolved from eating many Menos Grandes and are stronger by a really big margin, they can even control some Menos at their will.

And then there is the last evolution, the Vasto Lorde, not everyone could have the chance to be one for two reasons, the first is that if while you are an adjuchas, an hollow eats even the smallest part of you, then you can't evolve anymore.

The second reason is that there is a special condition for it that no one knows about, even the Vasto Lorde themselves doesn't know about it.

Their strength are immense, and their number in Hueco Mundo can be counted in two hands, I was one of them before being an Arrancar.

Luka: And how does one become Arrancar?

Solo: There are two methods, the first is being lucky and breaking your mask alone, either you die or you become an Arrancar, otherwise you need to use a certain artifact.

Arrancars are generally Hollows with a broken mask, mine is this white collar, and the boost this evolution grants is enormous, if an Adjuchas becomes an arrancar, he could easily beat a Vasto Lorde, which can take down a town in less than 1 hour.

But if a Vasto Lorde becomes an Arrancar, things changes…

Alice: So, how strong are you?

Solo: If I go all out I could probably be as strong as a god, even if there are people who can beat me even in that moment…

Luka: As strong… As a God… _'Does it mean he could be as strong as Illias? No, it's impossible…'_

Solo: Well, let's go to Illiasburg, I don't want to sleep again outside again.


	7. Chapter 6

**[Later]**

They were walking towards Illiasburg, Luka had a smile in his face from excitation, Solo had an hand in his pocket and the other over his sword's handle and enjoyed the breeze while Alice was crawling with them while looking around with an unusual smile in her face

Luka: I've only been to Illiasburg once before, a few years ago. It's a huge city… The main street was filled with adventurers, merchants, and all sorts of people. Tons of different things in all the shops, too.

Alice: Hahaha… I'm also looking forward to it.

Solo turned towards her with a frown and asked.

Solo: who the fuck are you?

Alice ignored him and talked with an happy expression.

Alice: The famous Sutherland Inn at Illiasburg is known for their Happiness Honey Filled Ama-ama Dango. Any gourmet would salivate at the thought of tasting it.

Solo and Luka smacked their hands over their faces and sighed.

When they turned forward they noticed a plant in the center of the road.

Luka: What is this?

Solo: It's pot.

Luka: Eh?! For real?

Solo: Are you really that dense? It's obvious that it is a monster.

Luka got embarrassed from his words and lowered his head before saying

Luka: ...Thanks for telling me…

Then Luka and Solo got around the plant and avoided another encounter with a monster, and Alice, who wasn't there with them some moments ago, appeared again.

Alice: It was smart of you two to avoid it, Solo, how did you know it was a monster?

Solo: Pesquisa, one of the abilities exclusive to the Arrancars, it permits someone to detect living beings nearby.

Luka: You can do that too?

Solo: There are many things I can do.

Then they walked again towards Illiasburg.

 **[later]**

It was almost evening and they arrived at Illiasburg, but they had a problem.

Luka: Alice… are you able to disguise yourself as a human?

Alice: Taking the form of a human is unpleasant… Why should I have to pretend to be a human...

Solo: No pain, no gain, you want your Ama-ama dango? It isn't going to be eaten by itself.

Alice: That's true… Fine… how does this look?

Then her body changed, her horns disappeared, her skin passed from purple to pink and her red snake tail became a pair of human legs, Luka had a smile while Solo had still his blank face.

Luka: Ahh… That's good.

Solo: You are really beautiful.

Alice: Thanks…

Then they entered the city but they didn't found anyone inside, not even one civilian.

Luka: What the…? Why does the city look so strange?

Solo: Mh?

Luka: What happened?

Solo: Alice disappeared again and there's a fight nearby.

Luka turned and noticed that indeed Alice disappeared, then he heard some sounds and walked toward the source before hiding behind a tree, meanwhile Solo was using Airwalk and stood over everyone, unnoticed.

?: How boring. Is there not a single strong person in this entire city?

There was a monster swordswoman that was disappointed from the soldiers in front of her

Soldier 1: D… Damn it...

Soldier 2: She's so… So strong!

Soldier 3: Guh.. .

?: You three… Are you going to fight, or not?

Soldier 1: Guh…!

Solo: _'I bet that if Luka doesn't fight, I'll throw away my Hogyoku'_

Luka: That monster… she couldn't be… Granberia… One of the Four Heavenly Knights.

Solo: Four Heavenly Knights? She has a strong energy… But it is around the 7th Espada… Either Alice's strength doesn't match with her energy and is one of the Four Heavenly Knights, or she is the monster lord… But it may be that there's still more…

(AN: Technically both his options are correct, Alice's strength is similar to Granberia, but her magic is incredibly strong)

Granberia: Only you three are left… Are you just going to watch while I take control of this city? Or is one of you going to be a Hero and try to face me?! Well… hurry up and decide!

Soldier 1: Grrr… Damn you!

Soldier 2: I won't let a monster like you do whatever you want!

Only two soldiers faced her, while the third was too afraid to move.

Granberia: That's the spirit. But even if you have the spirit, it's meaningless!

Solo: _'Her words remembers me of Ulquiorra… I wonder how he is right now…'_

Then Granberia gripped her sword and flames covered the blade with an intense heat.

Solo: Her control is really good despite her energy capacity… Being able to create fire with a neutral attribute…

Granberia made a fast movement, which was really slow in Solo's eyes and took down both the soldiers

Granberia: Is that it!? Having your city taken over by a monster… there's no complaints?!

After some moments of silence, she talked again.

Granberia: Well then, I've taken control of this city. Next, I'll-

Luka: Ho… Hold it!

Then Luka stepped out from the tree and brandished his sword.

Solo: _'I knew it… *Sigh* I'll see what he can do right now, then I'll help him'_

Granberia: Oh, you're carrying a sword? Then I'll treat you as a warrior, not as a boy. You have no problem with that, do you?

Luka: Of… of course not! Even some… Even someone like me is a warrior!

But Luka's grip on the sword was shaking.

Granberia: I understand… Well then… The fire swordswoman Granberia will be your opponent!

Then they started the fight, and Luka was being humiliated the entire time, until Luka was angry and used the technique he learned from Solo.

Luka: Ryodan!

And then slashed downwards with all his might, but Granberia just blocked the hit, even if she felt a bit of pressure.

Granberia: Interesting technique… Who is your master?

Luka didn't answer and was breathing heavily.

Granberia: So you won't answer… Then I'll take you down.

Granberia raised her sword and slashed Luka.

 _*Clang*_

But it hit something else, and made a metallic noise.

Luka: S… Solo!

Solo: Kid, you still need to train that technique before using it in an actual battle. Still, you did your best, now just stay back…

Granberia: So you are the one who taught that technique to him?

Solo: Yeah, now are you going to question me or fight?

Granberia: So another kid is going to fight me… But you seem strong

Solo: Kid my ass, I am at least 900 years old, brat.

Granberia: Oh? Interesting… Then take out your sword.

Solo: I'll do it only when I need it.

Granberia was angry from that insult and vanished from almost everyone's eyes.

Solo: Slow.

But Solo just extended an arm at his right without looking and blocked Granberia's slash with his hierro.

Solo: Weak.

Then he smacked her body with enough strength to make her fly away.

Solo: Fragile.

Granberia: Guh…

Meanwhile Luka was watching everything with astonishment on his face.

Luka: Too strong…!

Then Solo vanished with a static noise and appeared right in front of Granberia, who just got up from the crash she made with a building, and surprising her from his speed.

Solo was looking at her with an unamused face, and then released a bit of his reiatsu, making her forcefully knee with both of her hands in the ground.

Granberia: W-What… is this…

Solo: This is a little fraction of my power, get up and fight.

Granberia tried to slowly get up, but Solo's eyebrow twitched a bit and the pressure over Granberia immediately doubled, making her crash on the ground and made a crater under her, meanwhile Luka was trying to stay conscious even if he was really away from them.

Granberia: _'What is this pressure?! I can't even move!'_

Solo then pointed a palm at her and slowly charged a cero.

Solo: Well, your last words?

Solo lessen a bit of pressure over her to make her talk.

Granberia: I would like to know you…

Solo: Mh, why not? I am Solo Virtuta, the 0th Espada, and the strongest of all Arrancars, you?

Granberia: I am Granberia, one of the the Heavenly Knights under the Monster Lord. It is nice to know that someone so strong exists…

Solo: Nn, goodbye.

Then he almost shot his cero before a voice stopped him.

Alice: Solo! Stop right now!

Solo turned around while still pointing to Granberia with his cero.

Solo: Why?

Alice had an unhappy expression and said with a soft voice

Alice: Please stop it…

Solo: _*Sigh*_ Then talk to her… _'It seems they know each other…'_

Solo deactivated his cero, stopped using his reiatsu, and got away from them, making Granberia take deep breaths and slowly recovered from the pressure Solo released.


	8. Chapter 7

After Alice finished talking and made Granberia leave, after she turned to glance Solo for an instant, everyone got out from their houses.

Extras: Is… Is she gone? That monster… did she run away?!/Those three over there! I don't really get it, but it looks like they drove her away!

Then everyone surrounded them.

Extras: Thank you! A little bit longer, and this would have been a monster city!/Even though you're so young, that was amazing! How did you drive away such a strong looking monster…?/They look so strong!

Solo: _*Sigh*_ I will leave you two here and search for the inn myself…

Then Solo disappeared with a static noise, surprising the civilians.

[later]

Solo was waiting over a bench near the inn, and sensed Luka and Alice near him.

Luka: This should be the inn… Oh, it's Solo!

Solo: So you two finally arrived.

Then Luka walked to a post to check the price and was shocked.

Luka: Let's see… one day… 2'400'000 gold per person?! Alice, there's no way we can stay here. If we both go inside, we only have 9 seconds…

Solo: It costs so much?!

Alice: What… If I knew this was going to happen… No, Granberia was stopped from Solo…

Then someone came near them and said.

Soldier: Excuse me, can you step aside?

But instead of waiting for an answer, he rudely slipped between the group and walked at the reception desk.

Soldier: Hey, Owner. I'm a hero. Give me the Hero rate to stay here.

Solo: _'Don't blast him…'_

Owner: What stupidity is that!? What kind of Hero gets knocked out instantly by a monster like that!

Then she kicked out the soldier

Soldier: But… But I've been baptized as a Hero!

Solo: Congratulations, now you know how unfair is life.

After the soldier left, the owner turned to the group and her expression softened.

Owner: Oh, you three! The ones who saved the city! Please, won't you stay here tonight?

Luka: Err… we don't have enough money…

Owner: I'll give you the special Hero rate, two gold per person.

Solo: _'Wait what?! Only 2 gold?!'_

Owner: I'll bill the other 7'199'994 gold to the Illias Temple.

Luka: Th… Thank you. But, I'm not a baptized Hero…

Solo: C'mon Luka, you can't refuse other people's offers like that.

Owner: The boy there is right, and it doesn't matter, the baptism doesn't make you a hero, your actions do. Come in, come in!

Then they followed the Owner in the inn

 **[later]**

They were in their room right now.

Luka: Wow… It seems so expensive, no wonder it costed 2'400'000 gold…

Solo: Meh, I think Las Noches' style is better, just a simple white and black…

Meanwhile Alice was happily eating her Ama-ama Dango.

Solo: How is it?

Alice: It's sweet!

While she said that, her tail is wagging around like a dog's tail. When she finished, she returned in her human form and called the owner, who arrived and cleaned the dishes.

Owner: How did you like this hotel's Ama-ama Dango?

Alice: Even though it's incredibly sweet, it doesn't overpower the flavor of the dango. Absolutely delicious.

Owner: I'm glad you liked it. But unfortunately, we haven't been able to get enough Happiness Honey. So I can't make any more Ama-ama Dango… Since Happiness Village doesn't have enough men anymore, I guess there's no helping it…

Luka: Did something happen in Happiness Village?

Owner: Yeah… Hmm.. Hey, that's right. If it's you three, you might be able to do something. If you're able to beat that swordswoman, it should be easy for you.

Luka: Ye… Yeah… _'Even if Solo did everything…'_

Owner: Well then, have a nice rest.

Then she left while humming a song, and Luka and Solo stretched over some beds.

Solo: Finally I can sleep in something soft…

Luka: Yeah…

Alice: Hmm… I'm hungry again…

Solo: Woman, you ate more than an Hollow should have, and they are beasts that would never be satisfied, how in Soul King's name can you be hungry again?!

Alice: The dango went into a different stomach… My other one wants something too… And I heard from Lime that you are really delicious…

Then Alice was looking at Solo's face while licking her lips.

Alice: I wonder how an Arrancar tastes…

Solo: Give me a break… _*Sigh*_ Ok…

Alice smiled at his answer and wrapped her tail around him.

Solo: So, Luka, should we go in another room or you leave?

Luka: But Illias' first commandment is that you should not have intercourse with monsters.

Solo just looked at him with a raised eyebrow until Luka remembered.

Luka: Oh right… You are an arrancar, not human… I'll go to the other room…

Then Luka left and closed the door, after that, Alice looked at Solo with a smile, while he easily got out from her grip with the tail and walked to the bed with her, who stood in the ground in front of Solo while he was sitting over the edge of the bed

Solo: Lime teached me a bit, so I hope to not disappoint you.

Alice: I just hope that you will last long, hora…

Then she lowered his pants, and rubbed his member, meanwhile Solo smirked

Solo: Don't underestimate my capabilities.

And then they started doing sex, first with a handjob, which was followed from a blowjob, and directly to a deepthroat, and after that, they fucked for real all the night, while somehow Luka slept all the night.

 **[tomorrow]**

Solo woke up, and found Alice who was sleeping naked in her monster form over his bed.

Solo: Jeez, I was almost beaten in stamina…

Then Solo got in the shower and cleaned himself, after that he dressed up and took his items, and left the room.

In the way he encountered the Owner.

Owner: It sounded like you had fun last night.

Solo: I hope I didn't annoy you…

Owner: It's nothing boy, everyone should enjoy their life to the fullest, if you are searching the kid, he is outside practicing with the sword.

Solo: Nn, thank you.

Owner: You are welcome, be sure to come again! I'll be glad to welcome you!

Solo then walked away with a smile and found Luka, who was practicing Ryodan on a tree, which had a really big dent over it, and waited there for Alice to wake up.


	9. Chapter 8

**[Later]**

Solo, Luka and Alice were walking in the town to buy some things for Luka.

Luka: Are you sure you don't need anything?

Solo: My hierro is harder than any armor, don't mind me.

Alice: Hierro? Is that another ability of yours?

Solo: Yes, I can reinforce my body with reiryoku.

Alice: What are your other abilities?

Solo: Well, you already know of Bala and Hierro, then there is Sonido, a movement technique, Cero, a technique bigger and stronger than Bala, but it's slower,

then I have Cero Bala, which is a Cero but in a really small size, giving penetrative damage and speed of a Bala, and is as strong as a cero, something like a powerful bullet.

Then I can walk in air, some other attacks and then there is resurreccion, which will be a surprise for you all.

RIght when he stopped talking, they entered a weapon shop and Luka said.

Luka: Hmm, this armor looks good. A true Hero would wear armor like this… This piece looks good too… It has jagged spikes all over it and everything.

Solo: You need to be a Hero, not a iron statue, pick something light, like that shirt.

Then Luka turned and found a ordinary looking shirt.

Luka: Are you sure it will be useful? It seems an ordinary shirt for me.

Solo: It depends on the point of view, it may seem like a shirt to me because I am really strong, but for you, it will be useful.

Shopkeeper: You have good eyes, boy. That shirt was woven in a special way, for maximum protection.

the shopkeeper appeared from nowhere and praised Solo.

Shopkeeper: Still, are you really sure of your claim? I think that shirt is really hard.

Solo: Meh, when you have power to take down mountains, you will see it too…

Shopkeeper: Eh…?

then he shook his head and turned to Luka.

Shopkeeper: Whatever, I suggest you to buy it, it is really hard and offers much more agility than those other armors.

Luka: I see! Alright, I'll take it!

Shopkeeper: Thanks for the business! Even though it's a great piece of armor made by Enrika, it hasn't sold well because it just looks too plain.

Luka: Enrika? Is that who made this?

Shopkeeper: Ah, not a person, Enrika is the name of a small village to southwest. Even though they isolate themselves from the rest of the world, they make some pretty good pieces of armor.

Solo: Oh? I didn't know that…

Then he put on the shirt and paid for it, then the group walked towards the exit of the village, but they were stopped by someone.

?: Fufufu… I found you! My only Hero…

Luka: Who… Who are you!?

Then a monster with human body and snake head appeared.

Solo: _'Holy shit! What the fuck is this abomination?!'_

Amira: My name is Amira… You stole my maiden heart. You filled me with love and courage. Ah, my sweet heart… an unbreakable dream.

Luka: Excuse me… Can I kill you?

Solo: Oi Oi, Luka, remove the hand from the sword's handle.

Alice: He's right, you need to calm down, Luka. If you want a world where monsters and humans can coexist… It would include that thing too.

Luka: Why is it posing like that with no pants?

Amira: I don't have a choice… I only have this one picture… But still…

Then Amira turned towards Solo.

Amira: Who are you? I don't remember about you being inside this game… Unless… _*gasp*_ We are in a fanfiction!

Solo: Don't break the fourth wall!

Luka: Just go away and disappear…

Amira: Even you are discriminating against me… Everyone else does too… Everyone throws stones at me… Nobody will get close to me… Not wanted by anyone… such sadness…

Solo felt a bit guilty while Luka started talking.

Luka: Y...you...

Extras: Hey! Amira! I made too much miso soup for lunch! Come by later and have some!/ Oh, Amira. There are some rats in my warehouse. Would you mind helping me get rid of them?

Luka: ...Now wanted by anyone?

Amira just broke through Solo's limit, who put an hand in his sword's handle while he was looking at Amira with disgust and anger.

Solo: I'll just eat your soul…

Luka and Alice rushed to Solo and tried to stop him.

Alice: Calm down Solo!

Luka: Stand down! Don't unsheathe your sword!

Solo was blocked from them and couldn't make a step, it turned in a comic scene in everyone's eyes…

Solo: Let me purge this abomination!

Luka: Stay here!

Alice: Don't move!

While Solo was trying to exterminate Amira, she ignored the scene and started talking.

Amira: Well, putting this aside, I have a request…

Solo stopped trying to kill her and was looking at her with a curious face, while Luka and Alice sighed in relief

Luka: A request…? What is it?

Amira: Recently, a band of monster thieves have been rampaging around. Having fellow monsters do such a thing… it pains my heart. Everyone else in the town is troubled too. Even though my appearance has quite the impact… my attacks don't.

Could you do something in my stead?

Luka: A band of thieves? Monster thieves?

Alice: Are you sure it isn't just a human scare mongering story?

Amira: Don't insult my information gathering. There is even supposed to be a Vampire and a dragon.

Luka: A vampire!? And a dragon!?

Solo: Meh, they can't be so strong...

Alice: That's odd. I've never heard of monsters like that this far in the countryside.

Solo: It could happen, I shouldn't even be in this world and look at where I am now.

Luka: That's true…

Amira: Please, Hero, can you defeat the bandits?

Luka: Well, thanks to Solo-

Solo: You are going to fight.

Luka: Eh?

Solo: What? Did you think I was going to help you? The first time was because the slug was going against me, while the second was to save your ass, I'll help only when you are almost dying.

Luka: _'That's true, I can't make Solo do all the job... '_ I'll do something.

Alice: ...Really? You serious?

Luka: Of course I'm serious. I can't allow monsters to be harming humans without any reason…

Amira: Ahh, just as I expected from the man I love! My heart… Kyuuun!

Solo: Luka… Please… Kill her before I do so…

Luka: Not now Solo, where is the thieves hideout?

Amira: I don't know the exact position, but it should be to the west at the base of the mountain range.

Luka: Alright. Leave it to me.

Amira: Ahhh, just as I expected from my darling! I love you!

Solo then turned towards the sky.

Solo: Author! Do something!

Then everyone heard a snap of fingers and Amira was slowly becoming ashes, which flew away in the wind, but she said some words before.

Amira: it will not stop me!

Then she disappeared, and silence came.

Solo: Finally…

Alice turned towards Luka, while ignoring what just happened.

Alice: Are you really going to go? You can't beat a dragon or a vampire as you are now. Are you confusing bravery with stupidity?

Luka: I'm not doing it for being brave…

Alice: It's not related to beating the monster lord… Why are you doing it?

Luka: Because! I! Am! A! Hero!

Solo smiled at his words and Alice interrupted.

Alice: ...A fake one.

Luka: guh…

Those words pierced through Luka's heart, and Solo giggled a bit.


	10. Chapter 9

While they were leaving, Solo turned to Luka.

Solo: Hey Luka, why you didn't go all out against Granberia?

Luka: Eh? What do you mean?

Solo: you are unconsciously put a limit to yourself, is that because you don't want to hurt anyone?

Luka opened his mouth, but no word came out and lowered his head.

Luka: ...Yes… Even if I knew I would lose, I can't really hurt her…

Then Alice talked.

Alice: _*Sigh*_ And this is one of the reasons that you will be defeated early. I'll help you a bit…

Luka: Eh?

Then she took out a weapon, and shown it to the male duo, Solo stepped back and had a disgusted face.

Solo: ...Oh my Soul King…

Luka: Eww… What is that?

Alice: Angel Halo…

Solo: That thing has nothing of angelic, and I thought that Amira was disgusting… But this… Just... what the fuck?

Alice: C'mon, it isn't that bad… Luka, you can use it from now on.

Luka: No way… that thing is creepy.

Alice: But it has those angels you humans love embedded right in the handle. I thought you would be happy!

Solo: _'That was a dick move…'_

Luka: Those angels look like they're being tortured…

Alice: Whatever, just take it…

While Luka, with disgust, he grabbed the sword handle, and then they heard a moan coming from it, frightening Luka while Solo took another step back with a disgusted look.

Luka: Wha?! Ri… right now I just heard a moan?! Did you not hear that?!

Alice: Well, that's to be expected. The sword was refined from 666 melted angels, after all… Listen up. Because the angels' grudges are hammered into the sword, it holds their curse.

When Luka heard that, he let drop the sword and got away from it while Solo started charging a cero at it.

Alice: Calm down guys, the curse will not affect you…

Then they sighed in relief and Luka grabbed the sword while Solo stopped his attack.

Alice: Ahem, it eats away the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for the opponent to maintain their form.

Luka: ...I don't get it.

Alice: _*sigh*_ you idiot. If you beat a monster, they won't be able to hold their form. They won't die, they'll just temporarily be made harmless.

Luka: This sword can… Seal monsters?

Solo: A monster is nearby, you can test it right now.

Luka: Eh?

Then a small earthquake was occurring, and Alice vanished again, after that, a monster girl with the upper body of an human and the lower body of a giant worm appeared.

Earthworm Girl: Oh? Travelers? Can you let me wring some semen from you?

Solo: No.

Earthworm Girl: It was just a rhetoric question, I will do it anyways.

Solo: Well, we tried to be pacific, Luka, do your thing…

Luka nodded and then slashed at the monster, but instead of blood, from the newly-made wound came out magic.

Earthworm Girl: What the… What is that sword? From my wound… My power is draining…

Luka: It works?!

Solo: What the hell are you doing? Continue to attack!

Luka: Eh?

At that moment, the Earthworm Girl coiled around Luka, and Solo facepalmed.

 **[Later]**

Luka finally defeated her, and she became a normal earthworm, meanwhile Alice came and started explaining.

Alice: Do you get it now? That monster from before turned into that. Totally unharmed… Just left harmless.

Luka nodded and thanked her for the sword, then they walked towards the mountain range to defeat the monster bandits.

 **[A few hours later]**

They were at the base of the mountain range right now, and Luka realized something important.

Luka: Crap… How can I stop them if I don't know where they are…?

Alice: This huge mountain range will take forever to search, are you still going to do it?

Luka: Hey Solo, can you help me?

Solo: ...Alright, I'll search at the other end of the mountain range, see ya later.

Luka: Stay safe!

Some dozen of seconds later of Sonido, Solo arrived at the other side of the mountain range and started using pesquisa, but found a really big signature, even if it was insignificant for him.

So he used Sonido towards the source and found something he never seen in this new world, there was a woman with black hair and a three pair of enormous angelic wings.

But when she turned, her face was disgusting, her mouth was full of shark-like teeth, she had a long tongue that was at the center of the mouth, and had only 1 giant eye with black sclera.

?: Oh? Someone found me… _*sniff*_ You aren't human… What are you?

Solo: ...Are you a monster?

?: Don't compare me with scum, you insect!

Then her hand became a blade and swung to Solo, who was surprised from her strength and power and dodged left.

Babel: Interesting, so you can see me… I am the fourth Seraph, one of the Goddess Illias' right-hands together with Eden, Babel.

Solo: I am the 0th Espada and the strongest from Hueco Mundo, Solo Virtuta.

Then he unsheathed his zanpakuto and blocked another hit while holding the sword with one hand, the hit made a crater under him, but he didn't seemed troubled.

Solo: _'This… Ohh? Interesting, Barragan's level, but in normal state… I can still beat her without using Resurreccion…'_

Then Solo disappeared from Babel's sight with a static noise and appeared behind her, ready to cut her, but her wings blocked the hit.

Solo: Tsk… Cero…

He used his other hand to charge a cero, and successfully hit her.

Babel: Guh… I need to go all out… 'He's too strong…'

Then Babel's body started glowing and her skin became completely white and her mouth disappeared, leaving only the black giant eye in her face.

Suddenly she disappeared from Solo's sight and appeared in front of him, hitting him with a kick, which made him fly at the mountain and crash.

Solo: _'Primera level… Continue like this… It was a while that I didn't have so much fun!'_

Then Solo smiled and used Sonido to reappear in front of Babel, who seen him and blocked his sword, and so their clashes started, Solo was smiling all the time while Babel was trying to kill him, after 5 minutes, a cut appeared in Solo's face, making him raise an eyebrow, while he blocked another hit with his sword.

Babel: You were really strong, you really are as strong as Illias said… I'll give you a chance… Kneel in front of me and pray for Illias, and I will not beat you to death…

Solo: You think such a stupid power level will be enough? Dream on!

Then he released all of his reiatsu, shocking Babel from the intensity of it, and Solo easily overpowered her sword-hand, slamming her to the ground. Meanwhile, her power up stopped working

Babel: W-What… How… How is it possible…

Solo: I told you, it isn't enough… And not even your dear Illias will take me down.

Babel: Y...you…

Then Solo extended an arm to her and smirked while a scarlet light appeared in his palm

Solo: You know… I never tried to fully charge a cero while I am at my 100%... I wonder how much damage it will do...

 **[meanwhile]**

Luka and Alice found the four bandits… Which were 4 monster kids that were trying to imitate the 4 Heavenly Knights, even if it greatly failed.

Luka defeated all of them and now they were thinking what to do with them, which was taking them to apologize to the people of Illiasburg.

Alice: So you're going to pull them around the town? What are you going to do if the people lynch them?

Lamia: L...Lynch…?

Goblin: Nooo! Waaah!

Vampire: _*Sniffle*_ Waaaaah!

Luka: … It's ok, they won't do that! Anyone who tries to lynch you. I'll beat them down!

Dragon: You… You're such a good guy…

Lamia: _*Sniffle*_

Alice: Still, I wonder what is doing Solo…

Right when she finished talking, she felt an immense pressure, even if it didn't hurt her in any shape and form, but Luka and the children were kneeling on the ground.

Vampire: W...What is happening?!

Goblin: I don't know!

Alice: Solo released his reiatsu… But how can he do it? He is at the other side of the mountain range…

Luka: What?! Then what is happening ther- _*Booom*_

He was interrupted when they heard a giant explosion, scaring almost everyone except Alice. And then they slowly walked outside just to see a big mushroom made of smoke.

Meanwhile, Solo was at the center of a giant crater made from his cero, and in front of him there was surprisingly some remains of Babel.

Solo: _*whistle*_ She was really strong to not be disintegrated from the Cero, but… If this is Babel's strength, what could be Illias' strength? Meh, I still have Resurreccion…

Then he disappeared from the crater with a Sonido.


	11. Chapter 10

**[Later]**

Solo met again with Luka and Alice, with 4 little monsters behind them.

Solo: What happened?

Luka: Oh, hey Solo, they are the bandits…

Solo looked at them with a raised eyebrow while they hid behind Luka.

Vampire: D-Don't hurt us…

Solo: _*Sigh*_ It's ok, are you girls going to say sorry?

All 4 the girls nodded and Solo smiled, then Alice got near him and asked.

Alice: We felt an immense reiatsu, was it you?

Solo: Yep, there was a really strong girl… She called herself a Seraph, do you know what it is?

Alice: You fought against a Seraph?! Are you ok?

Solo: Yeah, she just gave me a little scratch that should be healing now.

Then he showed her the scratch at his cheek that he got from Babel, which was slowly healing.

Alice: _'First he easily beaten Granberia… Then he killed a Seraph and got only a little scratch, how stronger can he be?'_

Luka: You killed a servant of Illias?! Why?!

Solo: She wanted me dead, isn't it enough of a reason?

Luka: _*Sigh*_ Please Illias… Forgive Solo of his sins…

Alice and Solo facepalmed while the other 4 little girls were confused.

 **[later]**

They were at Illiasburg's central plaza and the 4 kids were apologizing to everyone.

Goblin: I'm really sorry for bothering you…

Lamia: I'm so sorry…

Vampire: I'm sorry…

Dragon: So sorry…

Extras: Jeez, the bandits were little things like this?/I saw them a few times, and I thought they might be kids… I guess it was true./We have to punish the bad boss dragon…

Luka: Well… They were bad, but they apologized and promised to stop.

Extras: It seems like they're sorry, why not forgive them? They must have had it hard, too.../There were a lot of monsters in the forest 20 years ago. Once these bandits showed up, it looks like they fled./These bandits really didn't do much.

We were just scared because there was a dragon and a vampire./ Well, it's like that then. Now, you'll put in an honest day's work.

Goblin: Fa… Ok…

Vampire: Thank you… _*Sniff*_

Extras: Hey dragon, can you breathe fire? If you can, I'll give you a job./Hey goblin, you look pretty strong. Do you want to work in the warehouse?

Luka: Alright! Happy Ending!

Solo: Yeah yeah… Now what are we going to do?

While Luka was thinking about his question, he felt something pulling on his sleeve, and turned to see the dragon.

Dragon: You helped me so much… Let me give you this.

Then she handed Luka a beautiful red gem, and Solo sensed a pretty big power in it.

Luka: What is this?

Dragon: Some rich people saw me by the hideout and ran away. This gem dropped out of their luggage. I think it's a really valuable treasure.

Luka: I see… But, is it alright to give me something so valuable?... Ah, that's it… If I find the owner while I travel, I'll give it back to him.

Solo: Stop behaving like this, she gave it to you and now it's yours, maybe the owner isn't even in this continent.

Luka: ...you are right…

Alice: ...That thing is in such a place… It's too dangerous, I don't want a human to misuse it… Oh well, the blue and silver aren't here, so I guess there's no issue.

Solo raised an eyebrow while Luka asked curiously.

Luka: Eh? Alice, do you know what this thing is?

Alice: Of course. Who do you think I am?

Solo: Maybe you can explain..?

Alice: It's better not saying anything now…

Luka: _*sigh*_ Well then… It's about time for us to head out. Be good little monster girls, ok?

Goblin: I will!

Lamia: The 4 Bandits are no more today…

Vampire: I won't do bad things anymore!

Dragon: I'll become an amazing monster, and help the world!

Luka: Yeah! Do your best!

Then they left from the plaza, but had an unexpected encounter…

?: Just as I expected!

Luka: Y...You…

Solo: How in Soul King's name are you still here!?

Amira: Of course I came again. I'm the surprise true heroine, after all.

Then a brick flew from nothing and smashed against her snake face.

Amira: Ouch! Eh? A letter?

 _'No, you are not._

 _From Author.'_

Then Amira got a bit depressed before she recovered and said.

Amira: Then I'll use my newly acquired magic. Here I go! Heart Spla-

Solo: Bala.

Then Solo shot out a Bala, which interrupted whatever Amira was doing and made her fly in the sky.

Amira: I will be baaaaaa...

Then she disappeared from everyone's eyes.

Solo: Thanks god… Let's go.

Luka dumbly nodded while Alice was calmly following them outside Illiasburg, and towards Happiness Village.

 **[later]**

Alice, Solo, and Luka were walking in the road when Alice suddenly asked.

Alice: By the way… Do you know why it's called Happiness Village?

Luka: Because they're all happy…?

Alice: You're an idiot.

Solo: Well, what did you expected when the 90% of everything here is named after Illias?

Alice: Yeah… You're right… Still, the mae is derived from the nearby Harpy Village.

Luka: Oh… is that why?

Solo: Someone explains..?

Alice: _*Sigh*_ Just like the name says, the village is inhabited from harpies, maybe they are causing problems to the people of Happiness Village… Hm?

Then she vanished from Solo and Luka's sight, surprising them a bit.

Solo: _'One day, I'll find out how can she escape from my pesquisa…'_

Then Solo sighed and turned towards the monster that is coming towards them, and a bee girl appeared.

Bee Girl: Fufu… unbaptized travelers, and delicious too.

Solo: I'll just wait here, do it, Luka.

Luka took out his sword and fought with her.

 **[later]**

Luka was completely covered in honey and was slowly walking with Solo and Alice.

Luka: At least the honey is good…

Alice: Well, you improved a bit, even if you struggled against such a weak enemy…

Solo: Is the honey really that good?

Then Solo got near Luka and used a finger to get some honey off him and then eaten it.

Solo: Mh, it is really good...


	12. Chapter 11

**[later]**

They arrived at Happiness Village, It was mostly normal, and peaceful, there were women working to the crops and the beehives all over fields.

Luka: It doesn't look like anything horrible is happening…

Alice: Are you blind, you idiot?

Luka: Eh…?

Alice: Do you see any men? Can you still say it isn't unusual?

Solo: You are right… There are only women and 1 or 2 children in the entire town…

Then a woman came and said.

Extra: Oh, travelers? And young people, at that. You came all the way here, but we don't really have anything to entertain a traveler with. Due to a shortage of manpower, we have a shortage of our speciality Happiness Honey, too…

Solo turned towards a boy, which no one noticed, and had an hand over his sword while looking bored.

Luka: Why do you have a shortage of manpower…?

Then, the boy Solo was looking at, was getting attacked from an harpy and started crying.

Luka: What's going on?!

After Luka said that, he turned and saw the harpy flying away with the boy in her talons, meanwhile, Solo wasn't there anymore and the harpy disappeared from the sky, and was trapped in Solo's arms.

Solo: Nope.

Harpy: Let me go! Nhhggg…

She tried to break free but Solo didn't moved of an inch, so she tried to use her talons at him, but even then she didn't do even a scratch at him.

Harpy: What are you made of?!

Then Solo touched her head with a finger and she got unconscious.

Luka: How did you do it?

Solo: It's just a little trick, just put some reiryoku inside her and she will faint, it works only with people who are really weaker than you.

Luka: Oh.

Then people surrounded them.

Extras: What happened?!/That white dressed guy beaten the Harpy!

Then the elder came too.

Elder: Winning against a monster that easily… You must be really skilled!

Solo: Who are you?

Elder: I'm the village chief's wife… Since he has been kidnapped, I am the acting village chief.

Solo: You are the temporary village chief then...I am really disappointed…

The Elder got a surprised face and got a bit angry.

Solo: You guys are just a bunch of chickens… It is just a normal little harpy, that could be beaten from anyone, and no one helped the poor kid, you just stood away…

At these words, the Elder and everyone looked at the ground in shame and stood in silence.

Elder: We can't do nothing… We are too weak… But I still have a request for you…

Solo raised an eyebrow at her words, but was surprised when she kowtowed in the ground.

Elder: With no men, this village is doomed to fade away. Please, traveler. Can you root out the harpies, and return peace to our village?

Solo: ...Why should I?

Everyone was surprised from Solo's words.

Elder: B-but… Aren't you a Hero?

Solo: The kid is a hero, but if you want to give me a title… 'I am the apex of the Hollow race, even if I have a good side, it doesn't mean that I will accept everything… And then, I am going against the deity of this world…' ...You can call me ' **Devil** '.

I decide myself if I want to help someone, or if I leave someone at their death, just because I am in the mood to save an innocent kid, it doesn't mean that I have an heart to help you all from your problems, I just follow the kid, then I decide if I should help.

Luka: Solo… You… I thought you were a good guy...

Solo: You are still forgetting my real nature, I don't even have an heart.

Luka closed his mouth when he remembered that Solo was still mainly an Hollow, a race that passed their lives to eat souls, and from what he said about them, he seems to be one of the most good ones.

Luka: I got it… Where is Harpy Village?

Elder: It seems like there is a settlement to the east of this village, in the forest.

Luka: Nn… I'll go.

Alice: Are you sure? You may die for real this time.

Luka: And when I tried to fight Granberia? What was I trying to do?

Alice: _*Sigh*_...There will be a leader with the harpies, if you defeat her, the rest will fall in chaos.

Solo: _'He's too naive...Better going to save his ass…'_

Then they walked towards the east, to the harpies' settlement.

 **[later]**

Alice stood behind while Luka was walking forward, Solo was spectating everything from the sky, but unlike before, he was a bit transparent.

This is another trick he could do, reducing the amount of reiryoku inside of his body, he could turn in a phantom-like figure, but his powers decreases of a really big margin, making him really vulnerable to surprise attacks, but even then, he was strong enough to take care of normal harpies.

He seen Luka's fight against a pair of twins and escaped without sealing them, Solo was following him until he seen a regal looking harpy flying behind Luka.

Solo: _'She already found out about him?'_

Then Luka and the harpy, which was revealed to be the queen, started talking to each other, and Solo got nearer to hear what they were saying.

Luka: I want you to stop kidnapping the villagers, and return the men. If you keep this up, humans will never be able to live peacefully with monsters…

Queen Harpy: ... You have that in reverse, human boy. We are forced to do this because humans cannot live peacefully with us.

Luka: What do you mean…?

Solo: _*Sigh*_ He's too dense

Even if Solo talked with a low voice, the Queen's ears twitched, signaling him that he was found out, but he didn't cared, he just turned back in his normal form and got out from his place.

Luka: Solo?

Solo: They will die from not being able to breed. You moron…

Luka: Eh?

Queen Harpy: Yes, it's like he said, we need men to reproduce, otherwise we will die.

Luka: ...What should I do now…?

Solo: Well, you can try to put together Harpy Village with Happiness Village, help the latter like planned before, or you can directly ask me to exterminate both of them and then we will forget about everything.

Queen Harpy: What?!

Luka: Oi, Solo, you aren't going to do anything.

Solo: Shame… It was a while that I didn't made a genocide, usually it would be a massacre of Hollows who wanted to rebel…

Luka: ...Eh?

Solo: Forget it, so, what are you going to decide?

Luka: Well, I'll try to help both, it is the job of a hero to help everyone.

Solo and the Queen Harpy smiled and Solo said.

Solo: It seems that you will not change…


	13. Chapter 12

**[Later/evening]**

Luka and Solo turned at the Happiness Village with the Queen Harpy to explain everything, the trio even took the men they kidnapped with their new monster wives and children, the men were happy with their new life.

And after some talk between the Chief's wife and the Queen Harpy, with the help of the men's opinions, they were able to create a bond with the two villages.

Right now, they were doing a party to celebrating their new achievement, Alice was happily eating their newly produced honey, Luka was talking with some people, while Solo was sitting in a chair while enjoying the happy atmosphere.

While Solo was in the chair, he felt his pesquisa alarming him about a presence that was coming near him, he turned and found the Queen Harpy some steps near him with a smile on her face.

Queen Harpy: Sir Solo, I wanted to personally thank you for your intromission in the talk between me and Sir Luka, otherwise we would fight against each other, you must know that if you ever need our help, we will gratefully accept your request.

Solo: Nn… I am a bit glad that people can change instead of eternally hate monsters here…

Queen Harpy: You are right…

Then they stood there to watch the party for all the night.

Some hours later, everyone was on their houses to sleep, while Luka and Alice were sleeping somewhere else, but Solo was in a plain of grass, without anyone nearby, then he took out his Hogyoku and observed it.

Solo: How do you work… Will you make me stronger? Will you help me with my objectives to win against Illias? Will you protect me?... One day I'll find out, Hogyoku.

After he said that, he put back the Hogyoku in his pocket, but he didn't noticed that it glowed a bit again, but the light was more intense and after that light disappeared, the Hogyoku disappeared from Solo's pocket, and stood in a place where it shouldn't currently be.

It was inside Solo's hollow hole, floating in the air, hidden from his clothes, and he didn't noticed anything.

 **[tomorrow]**

It was morning, and Luka, Alice and Solo were saying bye to the villagers and harpies, now they were walking in the road.

Luka: Hey guys, shall we check out that village the shopkeeper mentioned?

Alice: Hmm… I've never heard of this village. I hope if they have a new specialty food that I've not yet discovered.

Solo: Well, I will always follow you two.

Luka: Nn, let's see what's there.

Then they turned to southwest and started heading towards Enrika.

 **[3 days later]**

They were nearing Enrika, even if they still didn't know its specific position, and then Alice talked.

Alice: Hmm…? That's an unusual monster…

Solo and Luka turned towards Alice for different reasons, Solo sensed the monster a while ago and right now was there while Luka wanted to ask Alice about it, but in her stead there was a Dark Elf who had a short sword at her side.

Dark Elf: Go back whence you came. This is a place man must not approach.

Solo: So… Are you racist or a feminist?

Dark Elf: Don't talk, human, you and your friend shall leave immediately otherwise I will be forced to act.

Solo: Oh, I am an Arrancar, not human, can I pass?

Dark Elf: ...Arrancar? What is it?

Solo: Strong ghosts.

Dark Elf: You can't trick me, it's obvious that you are human, there are only monster girls, no men.

Then Solo, with a blank face, opened his uniform to reveal his hollow hole at her, which had the Hogyoku inside it, even if he still didn't knew. The Dark Elf was surprised and then she let him pass.

Solo: See ya later, Luka.

Luka: Eh? W-Wait Solo!

Luka tried to go towards him but the Dark Elf blocked his way.

Dark Elf: You shall not pass!

Then Luka and the Dark Elf started fighting while Solo was walking towards Enrika.

 **[later]**

Solo arrived at the village undisturbed, there was even a Dark Elf with some tentacles, that after some talking, she pointed the way to Enrika, and there he sensed a familiar energy.

Solo: Another Seraph…?

Solo turned to find a blonde woman with blue eyes and a green dress looking at him with a suspicious look.

?: What are you… You don't seem human from the energy you release…

Solo: I would ask the same thing, Seraph…

The woman's eyes widened before she took a fighting stance.

?: Who did sent you?

Solo: No one, just waiting for Luka and Alice to come here… _'6nd Espada level… She's weak… No, she was weakened...'_

The woman got surprised and asked

?: ...Luka? Does he perhaps have red hair?

Solo raised an eyebrow at her

Solo: No, his hair are not red, maybe you got the wrong Luka.

?: Then he has purple hair…

Solo put an hand over his zanpakuto's handle and released some reiatsu at her while looking serious, the woman was forcefully kneeling in the ground and widened her eyes from his reiatsu.

Solo: How do you know him?

?: It's really him… You can calm down... I am a friend of his parents.

Solo just stopped emitting reiatsu but still had the hand over his sword, meanwhile the woman stood up. Then Luka and Alice arrived.

Luka: This is Enrika…?

Alice: ...So it's like that… Those Dark Elves from before make sense now too…

Luka: What do you mean? Hmm?

Luka just noticed the woman and Solo looking at him and Alice and walked towards them with a bit angry expression.

Luka: Hey Solo, why did you leave me there?!

Solo: So you could fight alone, kid.

?: So you are Luka?

Luka: Mh? Yes, it's me, how did you know?

Micaela: Heh, you've grown so big… My name is Micaela, I know your father and mother well.

Luka: Eh?

Micaela: But please, you and your two friends here, turn back. When the time comes… We'll be able to talk again.

Luka: ...I understand. Alright… I'll come again.

Micaela: Yes… I wish you luck in your battles, Luka.

Then Luka nodded and left with Alice, meanwhile Solo was looking at them before turning to Micaela.

Solo: Are you with Illias?

Micaela: No, I am not anymore one of her soldiers, but I wish to know two things, the first is how do you know about me being a Seraph, I think I hid it well.

Solo: Some days ago I fought against Babel, another Seraph… Then I sensed her same signature in you.

Micaela was shocked because Babel was on par with her in her prime due to the technique that permitted her to boost herself up to entirely another level, and hearing that Solo survived that Seraph, it was incredible.

Micaela: ...And how is she right now?

Solo: Almost disappeared from the world, only some small parts of her remained.

Micaela: _'What?! He killed her?! And it doesn't seem that he is either lying or has some permanent damage, unless he can regenerate at high-speed… Still…'_ Mn, but you need to be careful, because Illias is even stronger than her.

Solo: Do you know how strong is her?

Micaela: Yes, she is around 9 or 10 times stronger than Babel.

Solo: Then you don't need to worry, because I can still beat her… _'I just need to use resurreccion against her, but the real problem will be the time I need to use to completely transform…'_

Micaela: I hope so, and the second thing I wanted to say is to help Luka in his journey, if you could, and to not tell anything about Illias and me for now, it will make his choices harder.

Solo smiled and nodded before he disappeared with a static noise and reappear beside Luka and Alice.

Luka: What did she wanted to tell you?

Solo: Nothing important, where do we go now?

Luka: We were going to Illiasport now.

Solo: Oh Soul King… Another city named after her…

Alice: Don't worry… At least we will get there to leave the continent, and I don't think that in the next continent there will be other cities named after her.

Solo: I hope so… I swear that if I see a statue of her I will make it explode with a Bala…

Luka: Oi…

Then they walked towards Illiasport.


	14. Chapter 13

**[Evening]**

They did a pretty big way from Enrika, and now they set up a camp.

Solo: Luka.

Luka: Yes?

Solo: I will teach you something else…

Luka: Eh? Right now?

Solo: Yes, I think you need more attacks in your arsenal… Get up.

Luka nodded and took out his sword while Alice was watching curiously about the mysterious techniques of Solo, they walked to the biggest tree there was.

Solo: This is the second technique and one of the 3 sword techniques I can use and teach you... Watch, and don't look away from my arm and weapon, Alice, this may help you a bit since you know how to use a weapon.

Solo and Alice talked a bit in the journey to know each other, and Solo was surprised that despite Alice's body, she could use weapons really well.

Then Solo took out the sheathed zanpakuto and didn't take it out

Solo: Now, watch.

Solo lightly thrusted his sheath to the tree, and suddenly a really big and gaping cylindrical hole appeared over it, Luka was surprised while Alice was impressed.

Solo: This is Onibi, another technique I can use and I will teach you, the concept is similar to Ryodan, you need to use your will in a blunt weapon and thrust forward with all your might.

You can even use the sword, but the effects will be different, it is even a good technique to damage your enemies even if they have some sort of armor, now try it yourself.

Luka nodded with resolution in his face and practiced to another tree with a wooden thick stick, he continued to thrust until he got a little result, there was a really small hole in the tree.

Meanwhile Solo was cleaning himself in a nearby lake under the moon, he unconsciously looked at himself with the reflection of the water, and noticed something glowing in his hollow hole, so he put an hand inside and touched whatever it was.

His eyes widened after he bended himself to see better what it was and seen the Hogyoku floating in his chest.

Solo: ...What the fuck? How did it go there?

Solo tried to remove the Hogyoku but it didn't budge from the hollow hole, then Solo sighed and let it be there.

Solo: _'What does it mean?...'_ Let's turn back…

Then Solo dried himself and dressed up before walking back at the camp, where Luka and Alice already started sleeping, he used his sleeping bag and slept too.

 **[tomorrow]**

It was morning, Solo was sleeping with a smile, peacefully, until he was woken up from Luka.

Luka: Illias?!

Solo: What the fuck is happening?!

Solo was annoyed from being woken up, and it seemed that Luka dreamed again about Illias.

Solo: _'That goddamn woman, can she enter in his mind at day?! We need to fucking sleep!'_

Alice: As usual, you're so noisy in the morning.

Luka: Ahh… Illias… Thank you for giving me your revelation!

Solo: _'...I am starting to wish Aizen killed me back then… At least I wouldn't have to deal with this shit...'_

Alice: Praying right as you get up… You're like some smelly old man.

Luka: Even young people give their gratitude to Illias. Do you want to pray with me, Alice, Solo?

Solo: I'll would give her a middle finger instead of gratitude…

Luka: What…?

Alice: I agree…

Luka: ...Guys… Why are you so evil in the morning… Please Illias, forgive their actions…

Then they started to walk towards Illiasport.

 **[later]**

They encountered with a rafflesia monster and Luka effortlessly defeated her with Onibi, using the tip of the sword, which made a hole through her tentacles and pierced her, then sealed her in a little flower.

After that there was a roper girl, who almost ate Luka.

Luka: Help me!

Solo: _*Sigh*_...

Then he just swinged his arm horizontally towards her, and her head disappeared, instantly killing her.

Luka got away and was horrified from what just happened.

Luka: Why...Why did you kill her?

Solo: I don't have a magical weapon like yours, and it's not my fault if I can't hold back enough to let her live…

Alice: He's right… I don't like seeing other monsters die but I can't do anything about it, unlike with Granberia, who was still alive.

Luka hesitantly nodded and then they walked away and left from the place, reaching Illiasport.

Alice: For a port town, it isn't very lively.

Luka: You're right… I wonder if something happened.

Then he got towards a random man and asked.

Luka: Excuse me… Is there something happening in this port? It seems strangely deserted…

Extra: Of course it's deserted. Since last year, nobody has made a round trip to the Sentora continent.

Luka: Eh?!

Solo: Why?

Extra: You travelers must be new, there's a horrible storm. Every time a ship leaves the coast, it's hit by a huge storm.

Luka: A storm…? You don't mean that it always starts storming as soon as they leave, do you?

Extra: Yes, every time. No matter how clear it looks, as soon as a ship sets out it starts storming.

Solo: Do you know the cause?

Extra: I only know that it is the work of a monster, nothing else.

Alice: I see…

Solo: Is it another one of them?

Alice: Yes, it's another one…

Luka was trying to get what they were talking about but he was confused.

Luka: Who?

Solo: You will find out later…

Luka: What do you mean?

Solo started grinning and said

Solo: Don't play dumb, I know you want to confront against the monster.

Luka smirked and nodded, before he got serious again.

Luka: Still, what should we do…?

?: There's a way, my Hero!

Solo: **NO! NOT YOU!**

Then Amira appeared in front of them, despite their annoyed face.

Amira: I am Amira, an Unfortunate-

Solo: -Finger in my Butthole!

Amira: Rude… Still, I have information that can help you, which I got from the 'Sort of' Illegal information shop.

Alice: Very well, we'll listen only to that.

Amira: Quiet, you!

Alice: What... !? You…!

Solo: Can we just hear the damn information before I'll blast Illiasport in nothingless?!

Amira: Eh… Oh yeah, if you go out the town and head east a ways, you will come across a cave. In there lies the treasure of the legendary pirate Captain Selene.

Luka: The Captain Selene…?

Amira: In that treasure trove seems to be the legendary Poseidon's Bell. Carrying that bell, no matter how the sea rages, the ship won't sink.

Solo: I might as well use a cero at the storm…

But no one heard him.

Luka: I see… If that's true…

Amira: But the cave is a monster's den… Many adventurers have attempted to claim Selene's treasure… Most that went looking never returned… Kyaa! Amira is scared!

Solo: _'Don't use your last Caja Negacion… Don't use your last Caja Negacion…'_

Amira: Amira's happy embarrassing information session ends here.

Solo: Hey Amira, can you point at which direction is Illiasburg?

Amira was curious and used her head to point the direction.

Amira: It's ther- Wait a second!

She was interrupted when Solo grabbed her from her leg and with as much strength he could muster, he threw her away.

Amira: I WIIIILLLL BE BAAAAAAaaaaaaa…

Then she was not heard anymore.

Luka: thank you Solo…

Alice: Yeah… Still, a pirate's treasure… Even if it's rotten, there may be a delicious dish there.

Solo: What the fuck, Alice… Seriously, what the fuck?!

Then they walked towards the cave.


	15. Chapter 14

**[Tomorrow]**

They arrived at the Treasure Cave, yesterday Alice taught meditation to Luka, and both Alice and Solo were scared from Luka's newfound healing abilities.

After that, Solo explained that it was really important to be able to heal in a fight, and talked a bit of Ulquiorra, who had the same ability, even if stronger and a bit limited, which scared even more Alice from the Espada.

Now they were entering the cave, and Alice unconsciously sniffed and got a disgusted look.

Alice: It smells like a fox.

Luka: What does a fox smell like…?

Alice: Thin fried tofu.

Luka and Solo raised an eyebrow from her comparison and shrugged before they walked again.

Alice: If pirates really did hide all of their treasure here, there is sure to be a lot of traps.

Solo: There is even the probability that someone who came here before us deactivated some of them, but it doesn't mean that we can relax…

Luka: Yeah… But it's odd… If so many came in here without coming out, where are all of the corpses? Somehow, it seems like ghosts are going to come out at any second…

When Solo heard his last words, he smirked and turned to Alice, who had a frightened look.

Alice: G...Ghost?!

Luka: Hmm? What's wrong?

Alice: N...Nothing…

Then she unconsciously got right behind Solo, who raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

Solo: Oi… I need my personal space too…

Alice: It's not my fault! You were the one who got too close to me… And why would I be afraid of something like this... You know? I mean, ghosts are so unscientific and everything.

Solo: ...Am I a joke to you?

Alice: Eh? _'Oh right…'_

Solo: Still, there's someone nearby, prepare yourself, Luka.

Luka: Right…

Then Alice disappeared from Solo's back, and at that moment, a little girl with fox ears and two grey tails appeared in front of Solo and Luka, and looked surprised.

Kitsune: Wawa! Two humans appeared! Wh...What should I do… I got separated from Tamamo, and now two humans shows up…

Luka: I don't really get it, but if you're attacking humans I won't forgive it!

Kitsune: She told me to not let a human take Poseidon's Bell! I won't let you by me!

Luka: ...Who told you not to?

Kitsune: ...That's a secret

Luka: That name you said… Tamamo was it?

Kitsune: Auu…

Solo smacked his head with his hand and said.

Solo: Congratulations, you found someone even more dumb than you…

Luka: Shut up!

Then he turned to the Kitsune.

Luka: I need to get by… If you won't let me pass, then I won't go easy on you!

Kitsune: Then… It's time for a match!

 **[later]**

Solo: How the hell did you struggle against such a weak enemy, you fucking dumbass?!

Solo was insulting Luka about his fight while Alice was watching with an exasperated look.

Alice: Let's go…

Solo: _*Sigh*_...Yeah…

Then Luka, who had his head down in shame, Solo and Alice walked deeper in the cave.

 **[later]**

They encountered 3 more monsters, a strange creature, a spider and a mimic, which was a fake treasure chest, while against the first two monsters Luka won, at the last, Solo broke the chest with a Bala, saving Luka's ass.

Right now in front of them there was another kitsune, but she had 7 tails, Solo let Luka fight again while he watched from the sidelines with the fox that was the two tailed kitsune of before, Solo was petting her while watching the fight, and the two tailed fox enjoyed it.

Nanabi: I am Nanabi.

Luka: Eh? _'So she isn't Tamamo?'_

Nanabi: Past this door is the treasury… So I can't let you pass. If you choose not to return…

Luka: I'll advance, even if by force!

Nanabi: Understood… I'll show you the power of Tamamo's aide!

Then the fight started, Luka continued to either dodge of use Ryodai and Onibi, dealing heavy damage to her, but she still resisted, then used her **Seven Moons** , by using all her 7 tails to make Luka feel pleasure, while Solo watched with a blank look.

Then he noticed Nanabi charging magic in her eyes and making Luka sleep with hypnosis.

Solo raised an eyebrow, not due to his situation, but due to the sudden change in Luka's soul, and started to dodge Nanabi's tails with a really good footwork, surprising both Solo and Nanabi.

Nanabi: What the…?!

Then Luka rushed towards Nanabi to use a skill Solo never seen, but he decided to stop this and appeared right in front of Luka, blocking all of his slashes with a bit of difficulty.

Solo: _'This is interesting… 3rd Espada level…'_

Then Solo's arm shot out and grabbed Luka's head before he slammed him in the ground, stopping him, while Nanabi watched everything with shock.

Nanabi: Who are you?!

Solo: Let us pass…

Nanabi: I can't let you pa- Guh…

Then she felt an immense pressure over her, which made her kneel in the ground.

Solo: It's an order, not a request…

Then Solo sighed and grabbed Luka's sword before he swung it to Nanabi, cutting both her and the door behind her, then she became a fox.

Right at that moment, Luka woke up and found his face in Solo's hand.

Luka: Hey Solo, what's happening? Why am I here?

Solo: You got all crazy when you slept, and I stopped you while sealing Nanabi, I thought that it wasn't necessary killing her so I used your sword.

Alice appeared near them and talked too.

Alice: Yes, I can confirm… Still, thank you to not kill the monster, even if it was a Kitsune…

Solo: It's nothing, let's just go…

He was interrupted when he sensed someone getting near them from the door, and turned to see a nine tailed kitsune.

Luka: She looks weaker than Nanabi…

Solo: Don't underestimate her, she is even stronger than Granberia.

Luka: For real?!

Alice: He's right, she is really strong…

While they were talking, the nine tailed kitsune turned back the two tailed kitsune in her monster form, who hid behind her, and the seven tailed fox bowed to her, now she turned to face the trio.

Tamamo: Hum… So you're Luka and Solo? I admit, Luka, that when you were asleep you could win against Nanabi, but you… Solo… You are really strange…

Then she walked towards him and sniffed him around his body, after that, a strange glint in her eyes appeared.

Tamamo: Hey, can you be my mate?

Solo: No.

Tamamo: Ehhh? Why?

Solo: Why should I accept?

Tamamo: _*Sigh*_ At least I tried…

Luka looked down and noticed a bell in Tamamo's hand.

Luka: Is that…?

Tamamo: Indeed, this is the Poseidon's Bell. Crossing over to Sentora is so annoying, so I'm taking this. Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me. But Alma Elma is so annoying…

Luka: Alma Elma…?

Alice: She's one of the 4 Heavenly Knights as well, causing a storm that blocks the route.

Luka: Do the 4 Heavenly Knights have a reason to block the route…?

Tamamo: Saying, that… If you want this bell, what are you going to do?

Solo: Either that or I am going kill Alma Elma myself.

Tamamo: You? Are you sure you could do it?

Solo: I seen some pretty strong guys before, and I am sure that even if Illias herself would come, she can't beat that son of a bitch of Aizen.

Alice/Tamamo/Luka: Aizen?

Solo: It doesn't matter right now. So, are you going to give it to us or not?

Tamamo: Well, you are going to fight for it.

Luka: Then I'll fi-

Solo Stop.

When Solo said that, Luka turned at him with shock.

Luka: Why?

Solo: You will never beat her, even if you fight asleep… _'2nd Espada… But her real power is a bit higher to the Primera's normal form… Still, I can beat her without using Resurreccion, even if it will be a bit difficult…'_

Luka, Alice, go out, otherwise you might get damaged pretty bad.

Luka was confused while Alice used her tail to bind him and leave from the cave, Tamamo did the same with her servants.

Tamamo: Well, if you win, I'll hand over the bell, but if I win, you will be my lover for the eternity.

Solo: No.

Tamano: ...Eh?

Solo: If I win I'll get both the bell and I can pet your tail.

Tamamo: ...What?

Solo: You heard me, the tail looks so fluffy, I want to pet it.

Tamamo then started laughing loudly, some minutes later she calmed down and said.

Tamamo: Alright, if you win, you will get the bell and can pet for awhile my tails, if I win you will be my lover for the rest of your life, ok?

Solo: Yes, and we will start now.

Then the fight between the 0th Espada and one of the 6 Ancestors created from the first monster lord started.


	16. Chapter 15

Solo was looking at Tamamo, who just rushed at him and tried to hit him with her fan.

When she was near Solo, he kicked her fan out from the way with an upper kick and then lowered his leg to hit Tamamo in the head, which she blocked with a bit of difficulty, under her a crater was formed, telling that Solo was using a big fraction of his powers, even if not half of it.

Tamamo: You are really strong…

Solo: You aren't even going all out, you will never win.

Tamamo was surprised from his words and asked

Tamamo: How do you know about it?

Solo: You can hide your powers with your magic, but your soul and body don't match, now fight me seriously.

Then he stretched an arm and used a cero on her, which she dodged and backed away.

Tamamo: Well then, I'll do it, but we need to change the conditions of the fight, my transformation will not last long so you need to defeat me during that time, if I am exhausted before you win, then it's my victory.

Solo: Alright.

Tamamo took a deep breath and talked.

Tamamo: I ask thee, eternal time… My body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee. Return my true body to me!

Then flames started to engulf her, slowly, but her power dramatically increased, between the 1st Espada and himself, but it was still possible winning without revealing his Resurreccion, albeit with difficulty.

After some seconds, Tamamo's new form was almost the same of her previous form, but an adult.

Tamamo: I'm ready…

Then she released her might over Solo, who didn't flinched and slowly unsheathed his sword while completely releasing his reiatsu, surprising Tamamo.

Then he vanished with a Sonido and appeared in front of Tamamo, who had her fan in front of her to block the hit.

 _*Clang*_

The zanpakuto and the fan connected to each other with a loud metallic sound, but the cave was completely destroyed from the power they released in that hit.

Tamamo: Ara, you can even match me while I am in Six Ancestor's form.

Solo: If I wasn't this strong I would never escaped from Aizen, now I'll show you, what is the power of the strongest hollow ever existed in Hueco Mundo, cero.

Then he used a cero at her face, which made her stumble back of some pairs of steps before she used 4 tails to hit Solo, who used hierro to protect himself, and flew some meters away.

After he gained balance, he blocked another hit of Tamamo, which created a crater under him, then he kicked Tamamo's leg, making her lose balance for some instants, and created another cero in his palm, which he smashed it right on Tamamo's stomach before shooting.

She was flung some dozen of meters before she heard another static noise and found Solo ready to slash him, she used two tails to hit him, but he vanished again with a sonido and reappeared over her, kicking her head and making her crash on the ground.

Solo was flying in air while using pesquisa to see her, and noticed a sudden spike of energy from her side.

Tamamo: **Moonlight Cannon!**

And it shot towards him, he didn't have enough time to dodge the sudden attack so he countered it with a point-blank cero, which weakened it but still damaged him.

Solo then reappeared in the ground and slightly burned.

Solo: _'That attack was really strong…'_

Then he raised his katana to block another hit of Tamamo, who was a bit tired from the attack, and made Solo panic a bit due to their deal, so he decided to finish this fast, he extended only two fingers towards her face, and charged a really small cero between them.

Solo: **Cero Bala.**

Then it shot forward like a bullet towards Tamamo, who tilted her head to dodge the attack, but got a cut on her cheek, it worked as a distraction because Solo appeared behind her and used Ryodan.

She used all her 9 tails for blocking the attack, but it still made her smash in the ground, making her spit saliva.

When she turned in the ground to see what Solo was doing right now, she found two fingers over her face and a **'Cero Bala'** charged right in front of her, menacingly.

Tamamo: *Sigh* I yield…

Solo's Cero Bala disappeared and he extended a hand to Tamamo, which she gratefully accepted and turned back in her smaller form again.

Tamamo: Haaah… That form really took much energy from me…

Solo: Are you ok?

Tamamo: Yeah, congratulations for your victory… You are too strong…

Solo: If I would use my real 100% you wouldn't last 5 seconds.

Tamamo: Eh?! You can be even stronger?!

Solo: Yep, now the reward.

Tamamo: Oh right, here's the bell.

Then Tamamo gave Solo a really old bell attached to a string, which he put in his pocket, and after that Tamamo smiled and turned her back to him.

Tamamo: Here my 9 fluffy tails, which I took care since I was born.

Solo stroked them and felt a really good sensation in his hands.

Solo: Uwa… So fluffy…

Then he delicately hugged all the 9 tails and buried his face in them, feeling the soft sensation through his body.

Tamamo: Heh, aren't they amazing?

Solo: For the Soul King… I would take you as my pillow right now if you were coming with us…

Tamamo smirked and while Solo was playing with her tails, she lowered her head and took down his pants.

Tamamo: I'll give you even a special…

After she talked, she started to use her mouth on his dick while Solo ignored her and played with the tails.

 **[later]**

After Tamamo and Solo were done with their fun, they separated from each other and started to talk.

Tamamo: You liked my special fluffy tails?

Solo: Can you come with us? I really want a pillow as soft as your tails…

Tamamo: I appreciate your request but no, I still have things to do, it was a good fight… See ya next time!

Solo: Bye

Then she vanished from the destroyed cave, and Luka and Alice came back again.

Luka: Hey Solo, are you ok?

Solo: Yeah, I may have some burns here and there but they will heal soon, still, she was really strong while she was in her… How's called…. Oh right, **'Six Ancestors'** form.

Alice: She can even transform?! Wait… You said Six Ancestors?! And that you beat her... How stronger can you get?!

Solo: Meh… Here is the bell.

Then he gave the Poseidon's Bell to Luka, who smiled and thanked him, meanwhile Alice sniffed Solo and frowned.

Alice: Why do you smell of thin fried tofu and sex?

Solo: Well, I asked to play with her tails a bit, and goddamn they were so soft and fluffy… Meanwhile she gave me a blowjob, after that she disappeared and you two came.

Alice facepalmed while Luka asked.

Luka: How soft were her tails?

Solo: I would use her as a pillow every night to sleep.

Luka: Uwa…. It's a shame that I couldn't play with them…

Solo: Maybe one day… Now let's go to Sentora.

Luka: Mh.

Then Alice, Luka and Solo walked away from the destroyed cave.

Luka: Hey Solo, did you knew Alice was the Monster Lord?

Solo: So she really was the Monster Lord…

Alice: How did you not noticed it? I didn't even hid the thing.

Solo: Sorry if I don't know shit about the monster's hierarchy, I thought that you could be the monster lord but maybe there is another role between the 4 Heavenly Knights and Monster Lord.

Alice: Sorry, you are right… You aren't even from this world so you didn't knew it...

Solo: It's ok.

Now they walked towards Illiasport once again.


	17. Chapter 16

**[Tomorrow]**

They were at Illiasport, and walked towards the port.

Luka: This will be my first time leaving the continent…

Alice: It's also the first time I'll step foot on the Sentora continent. I've passed over it in the sky a few times, though.

Luka: I thought you only set out on your journey a few days ago?

Alice: That's right. After I left the castle I flew right to the Illias Temple. That's how I met you two.

Luka: What a freak accident… Oh right, I am a bit curious, Solo, what were you doing before coming in this continent?

Solo: Meh, just running away from my ex-boss from, I stole a precious treasure from him, and cut off my leg, but I managed to escape, and then I fell here.

Alice: Weren't you the strongest Espada?

Solo: Yes, but there is a reason that all us were grouped together, it is because of an higher power… Jeez, Aizen's power is no joke even for me, I will never beat him as I am now.

Luka: He's so strong?!

Solo: Yeah, from the informations I gathered, Illias should be 6-7 times stronger than me, but if she met Aizen and fought, the latter would play with her and easily win.

Alice: _'W-what?! No one should have such strength!'_ But you said you were the strongest Arrancar, then does it mean that this 'Aizen' is something else?

Solo: Yes, he is a Shinigami, a Death God.

Luka: ...A… Death God…?

Solo: Don't misunderstand, the death gods don't have god-like strength, they are like us, divided in classes, the strongest of them is the Captain-Commander, then there are the Captains.

I am around the Captains and Captain-Commander, but the latter would kill me, even if with a bit of difficulty.

Luka: So how strong is this Aizen?

Solo: around 2 times as me in my 100%.

Alice: But you said that Illias is 6-7 times stronger than you.

Solo: Yes, but as I am now, I have some trump cards that I don't want to reveal, in future maybe you will find out what I meant, now let's go.

Alice: _'How strong is Solo…?'_

 **[later]**

Luka: Excuse me… We'd like to take a ship to the Sentora continent.

Captain: Hah! You must be joking, young boy. You know what happens to any ship that leaves here, right?

Luka: If we hang this Poseidon's Bell from the bow, it should be alright.

Captain: ...Don't be ridiculous. If such a dirty bell would let me avoid storms. I'd be rich.

Luka: If you let me give it a try, you'll understand. I'll prove that I'm not tricking you if you just let me have a small boat or something...

Captain: I don't have enough free time to listen to some brat's prank.

Alice: ...Move, Luka.

Suddenly, Alice stood in front of the Captain, who had a lewd grin.

Captain: Ohh… What a fine woman. I'd give you a special ride.

Solo sensed a concentration of energy in Alice's eyes, then they glowed a bit.

Alice: ...Follow my commands.

Captain: Yes! Your wish is my command!

Solo/Luka: _'...Eh?'_

Alice: Take us to the Sentora continent. Start the preparations at once.

Captain: Understood!

Then he turned to his crew.

Captain: Oi, you all! Pack up your fishing stuff and get ready for departure!

Extras: Eh…? Uh… Ro...Roger!

Then the sailors began to prepare the ship

Luka: Alice… Did you hypnotize him with your eyes?

Alice: haha… These are the magic eyes that high ranking monsters have. Using them I can charm, confuse, petrify, or cause someone to faint at my will.

Solo: Meh, that is weak…

Alice: What do you mean? Those are the eyes of the Monster Lord.

Solo: Aizen's ability is to hypnotize people, we couldn't know when it happened and all 5 of our senses are under his hypnosis.

We could feel as if we are in magma, or we could see the person we love as the person we hate the most, and there's no method to escape that I could know.

Even if people are resistant to hypnosis, you can't escape from it, even if people are stronger than him, you can't escape from him anyways, either you make some important sacrifices, or you will not even touch him, I almost lost my leg just from escaping from him...

When Alice wanted to talk, she was interrupted from the sailors.

Extras: Captain, where are we taking these people? Who are they, anyway?

Captain: You idiot! Watch your mouth in front of these fine people! These fine travelers are… Who are you again?

Alice: It doesn't matter, let's just board.

Luka: ...Thanks for the ride…

Then the trio and the sailors entered the ship and departed.

 **[night]**

Solo was training Luka to his two techniques, since they are in a ship, he couldn't teach more to him so he concentrated on Ryodai and Onibi, but Solo sensed someone coming nearby and turned his head to that direction.

Solo: It's coming… _'Mh, 5th Espada in Resurreccion…'_

The sea suddenly started raging, and destroying the peaceful atmosphere from before.

Luka: Is this the storm they were talking about?

The Poseidon Bell started to glow and the ship was going peacefully in the storm. But after some time the storm disappeared and Solo turned to the bow of the ship, and found a monster.

Luka: You…!

Alma Elma: I see.. So you two are the travelers… You must be Luka… And the white one must be Solo… The guys that caught Alice's eye… You two look delicious.

Then she turned to Alice.

Alma Elma: Lord Alice… According to your order, I'll exterminate the people who are attacking monsters. May I execute your orders of defence?

Alice: ...I don't give exceptions, I'm just observing them, I'm not protecting them, nor giving special treatments.

Alma Elma: Haha… I didn't think you'd say that. But I understand.

Solo raised an eyebrow to her behavior but shrugged, then turned to Alma Elma

Alma Elma: It's like that. Luka-boy, Solo. I won't let you through this area.

Luka: ...Luka...boy…?

Solo was giggling to the stupid nickname Alma Elma just gave while Luka looked disappointed.

Luka: Then I'll beat you and pass through by force!

Alma Elma: And you?

Solo: You will not last long against me, I'll watch from the sidelines…

Alma Elma: Then you will be the next one. So, Luka-boy, how do you want me to violate you? Do you want me to use my hand? How about my mouth? How about I squeeze you between my breasts…? Or… Do you want to try anal? Oh, how about I try it like this…

Then she showed her tail, which had a strange mouth.

Alma Elma: Doesn't this tail look really good, too?

Luka: Guh…

Alma Elma: Alright! I'll do it with my tail! Without using my hands, feet or magic, I'll play with you. Struggle as much as you can, and let me enjoy myself. After we finish playing, I'll be sure to suck you dry and go to Solo… Then… Here I come!

Then the fight between Luka and Alma Elma started.

Luka continued to either use Ryodan, or Onibi, but it did little damage to her, who still used her tail.

After a while, Luka was getting tired, and Alma Elma, who was striking Luka with her tail, was blocked from Solo with one hand.

Solo: Time's up… I'm getting bored.

Then Luka fell down while breathing heavily, and Alma Elma talked.

Alma Elma: I heard you were strong… I'll go all out against you.

Solo: Nope…

Solo grabbed her tail, and twisted it around him, while preparing to throw away Alma Elma.

Alma Elma: W-Wait a second!  
Solo: Deal with it.

Then Solo threw Alma Elma with as much strength he could muster towards the water, and turned to the others in the ship.

Solo: Ok guys, we can start moving again.

Everyone: ...Eh?

Solo: What the fuck are you waiting for? Let's go!

Captain: D-Did you hear him guys? Let's move forward.

Crew: Y-YES!

Then they started moving the ship once again, some minutes later Alma Elma got out from the depths, but she was floating in water while being unconscious and had a big bruise on her forehead, probably from hitting a stone under the sea.


	18. Author note

Welp. I will not write here anymore because is better for me.

If you want to read the rest of the story, you can find it there, just search for the title of this fanfiction or my account The_Auditor.

Besides, I have better written stories, this was just one of my first attempts to write, and as you seen, it wasn't that goof.


End file.
